The Strange Girl and Little Brother
by rose51794
Summary: A bit of FMA and DN crossover. 2 sibs move into the city where Kira lives. The older sister Rose befriends L and take down Kira! Ken, the little brother does help at 1 point. Rated T for some swearing, but nothing bad. The names are in Japanese order.
1. Chapter 1

**The Strange Girl and Little Brother**

_**The Kira case is as far as sometime…. Idk I know the show but each part goes where Idk. So if u knows which part, GOOD JOB! **__** And if u don't, NICE TRY **_

Chapter 1: Moving in!

A moving van came up to an apartment complex in Japan, Kanto region. The date was October 20th. A black beat up- like car pulled up behind it. The driver that stepped out was a woman of about 21 years of age. She had light brown hair that went to her lower back, when fully straight but her hair curled at the bottom. She had blue eyes and a somewhat tan face. Her arms were tan too. This woman was wearing a blue white striped shirt, blue jeans, and a pair of white shoes.

The passenger's side door opened and a boy of about 14 years old. The boy had blue eyes, like the woman, he had a little bit lighter brown hair, with some blond nearby his forehead. He wasn't tan like the woman. He was wearing a black shirt and black pants. The boy walked up to the woman. "Were living here sister?" The boy asked the woman "yes brother this is all I could afford until I can get a job."

The two siblings grabbed the bags that were in the car back seat. It was some of their favorite things. The sister walked in the apartment and the brother followed.

After they got to the right room the sister opened the door with a key and walked in. "Rose this place is a mess" "oh please Ken it's just dust everywhere" Rose reassured Ken.

Ken was right the apartment they were staying in was a mess. Dust everywhere, shades closed and no furniture. 'Good thing we brought our own' Ken thought as he put his bag on the ground by the door. "Okay let's go get the rest of the furniture and clothes" Rose said happily.

Rose and Ken brought up a couch, a couple of chairs, and their clothes. The apartment had 2 bedrooms, a kitchen, a dining room, and a table for the dining room, a bathroom with a shower, toilet, and sink. There was no TV, which Ken was unhappy about. The room did hold a desk, but Rose claimed that for writing. So any homework Ken had, he had to do at the table.

At 10:00 am, the unpacking was done! Rose got her jacket and put her shoes on. "Ken I'm going to look for a job! If I'm not back by 5 call my cell!" Rose shouted over her shoulder, Ken said ok and watched his sister leave. Ken then went to his new room and started unpacking his stuff. Ken first took out his DS and put it on his bed. He finished unpacking in 20 minutes tops, Ken then turned on his DS and started playing a game.

Rose was having no luck with finding a job. She had been already to 3 places that turned her down. Rose walked down the road and noticed a helps wanted at a Japanese dessert restaurant. The restaurant's name is 'Desa- Ru.' She walked in and went up to the counter. "Can I see your manager?" She asked a man who worked there. "Hai" the man said as he walked to the back of a room. A couple of minutes later an older man came out.

"Hai?" The man asked "I would like a job here" Rose said, the man smiled "good follow me and I will see if you are qualified" Rose nodded and followed the manager.

Later

After the interview Rose walked out and walked down the road thinking. 'YES! I GOT THE JOB!' Rose checked the time and noticed it was 4pm. 'Hmm only 5 hours of job hunting, I think that was a record time.' Rose went back to the apartment; she noticed Ken was in his room playing on his DS. "Hey Ken I found a job" Rose said going to the couch and sitting down.

Ken came out and sat by Rose "cool what's the places name?" "Desa- Ru it's a dessert place" Rose translated for Ken. Ken did not speak Japanese at all; Rose would have to have a translator there for him. "Cool, what's for dinner?" "Takeout" Rose answered, Ken's eyes widened fast "awesome!"

Rose ordered Tonkatsu for herself and Yakitori for Ken. They ate in silence and Ken went to bed at 8 because he was going to school tomorrow.

**If you're curious about what the food is you're going to have 2 look it up, sorry.**

Chapter 2: New Schools!

Morning came by somewhat fast for Ken. Ken had school at 8am and had to wake up at 7am (time to wake up and get ready and breakfast). The alarm clock rang at 7 and Ken instantly opened his eyes and reached for his alarm. He got up and picked out new clothes to wear on his first day of school. Ken took a shower and changed into dark blue jeans and a black shirt that said 'Move it or lose it.' After Ken went back to his room he grabbed his somewhat new backpack and grabbed the new books and put them in there.

He then proceeded to go to the dining room. "Morning Rose" Ken greeted to his sister, which was at the stove cooking. "Morning Ken, eat your breakfast, I'm making your lunch now" Ken said ok and sat down at the table eating with a fork, he was not use to chopsticks yet. He ate what Japanese kids would eat for breakfast, steamed rice, miso soup, and broiled/grilled fish, tamagoyak. Rose set my lunch on the table and went to the shower. 'That's right Rose got accepted to Tokyo University (To-Oh).'

Ken finished breakfast and grabbed his lunch and he started towards school. Ken was early, but he needed to remember the route anyway. He went to the main office and got his schedule. His first class was math '_great my __favorite__ class' _Ken thought as he looked for the room.

Rose got in the shower to get ready for college. Once the shower was done, she dried off and dressed in a long pink shirt, with a black belt on it, dark blue pants with pink as the stitches, and long black boots. Rose let her hair be the way it was, she wanted the bottom to curl anyway. For makeup Rose put on eyeliner, some red lipstick, and pink eye shadow.

Rose looked at her schedule she had gotten yesterday, after looking for a job. She had only wanted writing classes; she had writing in the morning and afternoon. Rose gathered up her writing binder and her old writing binder from when she was younger. She walked out the door and locked it. Rose then continued to her car, her class was in an hour, but she needed to know the grounds better anyway.

When Rose got to the college, she parked her car and locked it; she carried her binders with her. Rose walked around and found her class already but continued looking around. The only thing strange was a man sitting on a bench on a crouch like position. The man had raven black hair; he was wearing a long white shirt, blue jeans, and no shoes or socks. Rose didn't realize she was staring until the man spoke up.

"Is there a problem?" Rose epped and said, then bowed "sorry I hadn't realized I was staring, sorry." "That's fine but what are you doing here this early?" The man asked "oh I'm new and I thought that I should get to know the campus better" Rose said.

"My names Oio Rose (said as O-e-O). What's your name?" Rose asked the man "Hideki Ryuga" Hideki-kun answered. "Well nice meeting you Hideki- kun I must be off now" Rose said turning around and walking the direction she just came from. Hideki Ryuga said nothing back to Rose. But he did notice Rose limping very slightly in her right leg.

Class started and Rose walked in when the teacher, Mrs. Chiro was introducing her. "Class this is Oio Rose, she's from America and knows our language very well. Let's see, sit by Yagami Light" Mrs. Chiro said and pointed to a kid with Auburn hair all smooth, he was smart looking too. Rose walked over and sat by him, Yagami did not look at Rose, same with Rose and not looking at Light.

After class Rose walked out of the room and went to some random bench to eat lunch. People walked by and Rose did not pay them no heed.

Ken ate lunch by himself in his class. No one talked to him, his translator wasn't even in the room! Ken then had a flashback of this morning.

Flashback

_Ken walks into his class and his teacher Mr. Manyo introduced him. "Everyone this is Oio Ken, he's from America and does not speak Japanese at all so his interrupter, Mr. Niles, will translate anything you say or he says."_

End of Flashback

_'This is depressing'_ Ken thinks as he finishes lunch and puts the dish away. Class began again and his translator was writing all the notes down, Ken still watched the board in case he understood something. He didn't not understand anything, no words he recognized nothing.

Rose's last class finished and it was 7:00pm.

Ken came home after school at 4pm.

Rose started towards her car, it was well dark out and she could barely see a few feet ahead of her. Rose walked slowly, for two reasons; one being her knee was hurting and two being that she could hardly see. Rose finally found her car and drove home.

Chapter 3: Information is learned!

The Next Morning

It was Saturday and Rose was awake and sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal and reading a comic. It was 7:00am so Ken would not be up for another couple of hours. Rose finishes her bowl of cereal and gets up to put the dish in the sink. Rose headed back to the couch and saw Ken come out of his room.

"Wow you're up early aren't you?" Rose asks Ken, smiling, he just glared at her "I could not sleep anymore, plus the sun woke me up!" Ken whined Rose's smile became a grin. "You'll get used to waking up early trust me" Rose said picking up her comic and continuing to read.

Later that day

It was around two when Rose decided to go out and find a nice cozy place to write. "I'm going out Ken! If I'm not back by 7, text me" Rose said heading out the door, Ken said bye from the couch.

Rose walked to a park and sat down on a bench. She took out the story she was writing and a pencil. She also took out something hard to write on. She was stuck on what should happen next, so she looked up and around. She also listened to the conversations around her. One conversation was about what room to paint the baby's room, another about favorite food, but one did strike her as fascinating.

It was a man and woman talking; Rose heard the word Kira and became confused 'red?'

(AUTHOR: isn't Kira translated into English red? Or killer? Oh and I will not be having Light and Naomi have their chat)

Rose was entirely confused and wanted to know more about Kira. So she went home and asked her neighbor if she could use their computer, they agreed and let her in. Rose got her info and went back to her apartment after thanking her neighbors greatly.

Later in Rose's room

Rose is in bed thinking about the info she just got today. '_Kira: kills criminals for no reason, most likely to 'make-the-world-a-better-place' kinda thing. Kira must be a guy because of the attitude I think I see in all those killings. Kira sent messages to L, 3 of them to be exact. There must be a hidden message in them somewhere….. I'm going to need my own computer! Kira is really smart because he has not been caught yet. Also he's in the Kanto region….. I think Kira might be Light Yagami. Light is really smart but he also doesn't pay attention in class and I think that was Light earlier.'_

Rose concluded her thoughts for now, she was tired.

Sunday

Rose woke up at her normal time, 7am. She got out of her bed and got a bowl of cereal. She finished early and got into the shower, afterword she dressed in a plain blue shirt and blue denim shorts. She wrapped her black sweat shirt around her waist and went out the door, after writing a note to Ken saying she would be out for most of the day.

Rose went to the library and looked up more on Kira. She hadn't noticed someone walking up to her from behind. The mysterious person poked Rose in the arm. Rose instantly turns around and sees Hideki Ryuga! "Oh Hideki-kun I didn't see you" Rose says lamely. Hideki nodded his head and looked at the screen "you're interested in Kira Oio-san?"

Rose blushed and said "ya since yesterday" Hideki nodded and sat in a chair by Rose, in the same crouch that Rose saw him sitting like a couple days ago. "Why do you sit like that?" Rose asks "it helps me think" Hideki replied. Then Hideki said out of the blue "would you like to go get something to eat with me Oio-san?"

Rose opened her mouth and replied "ok fine by me" Hideki nodded and Rose signed off of the computer. Hideki and Rose walked a couple of blocks until they came to a shop of sweets. Rose and Hideki walked to a back booth. A couple of minutes later a waitress came over, now Hideki wasn't looking up, but Rose was and noticed this was a deaf sweet shop.

'What would you like?' The waitress signed Rose signed back 'water, chocolate chip cookies, 1 minute please' "Hideki-kun what would you like?" Rose asked him. Hideki looked up and started talking to the waitress "coffee and strawberry shortcake" Rose translated that into sign language for him.

When the waitress left Hideki looked at Rose and said "what did you do with your hands?" Rose looked surprised and answered "oh I used American Sign Language, this is a deaf place".

"American Sign Language? I had not realized we came into a deaf place." Hideki answered, Rose smiled "oh I thought you would have, you always seem to be watching everything so extreme" Hideki watched Rose with piercing eyes. "Oio-san earlier in the library you were searching about Kira, why are you interested?" "Oh that's because I think the case is interesting" Rose replied.

Hideki-kun just stared at Rose and Rose was getting weirded out with the stare. "What about the Kira case is interesting?" Hideki-kun asked "Oh the fight between L and Kira is fascinating" Rose said. "Do you have any theories about Kira?"

Rose looked surprised and nodded "yes I do have some thoughts about Kira?" Rose answered "what are your thoughts?" Hideki questioned "well that Kira is very childish and hates to lose" Rose answered. Rose than stood up "I'm sorry Hideki-kun I must be off, I left my little brother at home" Rose said leaving, after putting some money down.

Rose walked out of the café and Hideki noticed the limp again in her right leg. Rose walked back to her apartment and sat on the couch once she got in.

While Rose was walking home, Hideki took his phone out and called Watari to pick him up. When he got back to the head quarters he looked up Rose's medical file. '_Rose Oio has gotten a softball to her right knee. The bone in the knee cracked and Rose was hospitalized on April 13__th__. Rose was out of softball of the rest of the year and was in rehabilitation for the rest of the year. Rose improved quite quickly even with her injury, she was walking, with a huge limp, in 5 months._' Hideki read.

Hideki then looked up a file. '_Rose Oio's favorite thing to do is play softball. She was on multiply of softball teams. Rose knows how to play all the positions, but her favorite is pitching. Rose started pitching when she was twelve. In seventh grade Rose pitched in a school game and held the score to ten- zero. Rose started pitching a couple of innings into the game. The main pitcher was pitching and made mistakes. In eighth grade Rose was hit in the knee with a softball. Rose caught the ball by gripping her knee with both her hand and glove._'

Rose was sitting on her bed with a manga book. Rose than put the book down and closed her eyes. She remembered about what happened in eighth grade.

Flashback

**I'm fifteen years old again. I am at a travel softball team game. My team was winning by one. It was the bottom of the fifth inning and I was pitching. I had been pitching an ok game, a few mistakes that I fixed easily. The other team's catcher came up to bat. I had been having problems striking her out. 'Ok I'll pitch drop than drop curve' I thought as I pitched my drop. I messed up during it and realized it 'crap!'**

**The ball didn't drop; it went in a straight line. The catcher easily hit the ball, right back to me. I then all of a sudden felt pain in my knee. I put my mitt there and switched it with my right arm. I fell to the ground and I heard people coming over.**

Flashback over

Rose sat up and robbed her hand over her face, also rubbing sleepies out of her eyes. '_How long did I sleep?_' Rose looked at the time and noticed it was 5pm. Rose than got up and almost fell; her knee almost gave out, again. '_My knee was supposed to be fully healed, but I still can't walk without limping and I can't pitch anymore, what a drag_' Rose thought as she walked out to the living room.

Ken was out there playing his ds. "Hey sis what are we having for dinner?" Ken asked Rose "well let's see…. We have soup, vegetables" Rose said smiling when Ken made a disgusting face when she said vegetables. "What kind of soups?" Ken asked "well we have beef, pork, and chicken" Rose said naming of the soups. "How about beef?" Ken asked "ok beef it is" Rose said making the beef roman.

"How has school been Ken?" Rose asked "boring, I don't understand Japanese at all! My translator is not helpful when I ask on how to do something!" Ken whined "well after dinner I'll help you" Rose said "really? Thank you!" Ken said happily.

Rose and Ken finished dinner and Rose helped Ken understand his homework. She than did the dishes and got ready for bed.

The next day Rose got breakfast and Ken's lunch ready before she took a shower and dressed in a blue shirt and blue jeans. Ken left for school shortly after.

Rose left for classes a little close to an hour later. Writing class was the same for Rose, she was interested but it was also boring. During her first writing class she noticed Hideki watching her…. Or maybe it was Light, Rose wasn't sure.

The rest of the day went by fast for Rose. She was paying attention, but at the same time she wasn't paying much attention. Rose walked to her car; she looked around and noticed a black limo. Rose than saw Hideki walking up to the limo. Rose got in her car and drove towards her apartment. The instant Rose stepped into her apartment she knew something was wrong. '_Strangers have been in here. Nothing's been stolen._'

Rose walked around the house and then to her bedroom where a laminated picture hangs in a frame. The picture is Rose's first grade teacher and Rose sitting on a bench on the play ground. Rose went up to the picture and stared at it. '_Hello Mrs. Schertz_' Rose thought as she put her binders on her bed. Rose than took out her assignment and went out to the desk to work on it.

Meanwhile Hideki also known as Ryuzaki was watching this happen. Ryuzaki had Watari put cameras in Rose's apartment. "Ryuzaki do you think she could be Kira?" Yagami asked "as I have said before Yagami-kun, everyone is a suspect" Ryuzaki said.

Rose finished her assignments in an hour. '_Ken won't be home until later he said he was learning Japanese and learning the layout of the city._' Rose thought as she put the assignment away. Rose than took out a manga of 'Chibi Vampire' and it was her favorite one.

By the time Rose finished reading it was 7pm. She heard Ken opening the door and closing it. "Hey Ken how was your day?" Rose asked Ken as he sat on the couch next to her. "It was fine I guess…. I'm sore and man its hard learning Japanese!" Ken whined and Rose laughed "well of course it's going to be hard did you honestly think it was going to be easy?"

"Kinda I thought it wouldn't be this hard!" Ken whined some more and Rose laughed well "too bad now what do you want for dinner?" Rose asked "what about pizza?" Ken asked with a glitter of hope in his eyes. "No I looked around town; they do not sell any pizza stuff, how about takeout?" Rose suggested "Ok after dinner can you help me with homework?" Ken asked "sure" Rose said calling a place.

They finished dinner and Rose helped Ken with Japanese. At nine Rose made Ken go to bed, while she stayed up a little to work on her story. Rose worked on her story for an hour. She noticed it was ten and she suddenly yawned. "Must be time for bed" Rose said as she put her story back in her bag and changed and went to bed.

The next day Rose didn't have school, but she did have work. Rose took a shower and dressed in a purple shirt and light blue jeans. Rose made a quick breakfast and left a note for Ken saying that he would have to make toast or something. Rose got in her car and drove to Desa- Ru. It was opening in half an hour. "Oh Oio-kun I'm glad you're here" Mio Narugi said "yes oh and thank you for giving me this job" Rose said happily.

Half way into work Rose noticed Hideki-kun sitting in a far corner. No one had gone to serve him so Rose decided to. "Hideki-kun, welcome" Rose said "thank you, you work here Oio-kun?" Hideki-kun asked "yes now have you decided on what you wanted?" Rose asked cheerfully "yes coffee and strawberry shortcake please" "ok I'll be back soon." I gave his order in and was told it would be up in 10 minutes. "Ok" Rose said and went to a different table. Someone thought it would be funning to stick their leg out and Rose tripped and landed on her knees. Hideki noticed this and got up and went over to Rose.

"Oio-kun are you all right?" "Yes I'm fine" Rose said shakily as she tried to stand up, she got up on her feet but she ended up leaning against a table close by and she instantly put her right hand on her right knee. "Oio-kun what's wrong?" Ko Satoshi, a worker asked "it's just my knee, it's a bit messed up, and it will be fine after the pain goes away" Rose explained.

Rose was moved to a back room and the pain would not go away. Hideki-kun came to the back room and sat down in front of Rose. "Does your knee still hurt?" Hideki asked "yes it does, I fell kinda hard so I wouldn't be surprised that it still hurts." "Why don't I take you to the hospital Oio-kun?" Hideki offered "no thank you Hideki-kun, I'm sure you're busy, besides my knee is fine" Rose said, somewhat lying. "Do not lie to me Oio-kun" Hideki said "fine I won't lie to you anymore, but you are not taking me to the hospital."

Rose stood up and started walking, with a horrible limp. "Oio-kun you should not be walking with that limp" Hideki said "I'll rest after work Hideki-kun" Rose said leaving the back room.

"Oh Oio-kun your knee is fine now? But wait your knee, Oio-kun! You have a horrible limp, are you sure you want to start work again?" Mio-kun asked franticly, Rose smiled "yes Mio-kun I am fine, my knee will be fine, I do want to start work to earn my pay for the end of the week" "of course Oio-kun, but if you need a break just tell someone and you'll get it" Mio said as he left to a backroom, Hideki had came out of the room and paid and left.

Ken was on the couch and was playing on his DS. Rose had left a long time ago; it was now going on to 5. Rose's shift ends at 5. Half an hour later I heard the door open, I look up and I see Rose limping to the couch. "Rose! What happened?" Ken shouted "someone tripped me and I landed on my knee" Rose explained "that bastard! I'll go get an ice pack" Ken said getting up and going to the freezer.

Ryuzaki was watching their conversation. "How long do you think your knee will hurt?" Ken asked Rose "properly a couple of days, I'm not 100% sure" Rose said grabbing the ice wrapped in a towel, gave to her by Ken.

The next morning when Rose woke up she stood up slowly and her knee almost gave out if she hadn't sat down again. Rose limped to the bathroom and took a shower. Afterwards she wrapped her knee up and put a brace on. Rose wearing a purple shirt that said 'Softball', blue jean shorts that reach just above her knees. Rose walked out to the kitchen and started breakfast and Ken's lunch. Ken came out a little bit later.

"Rose how's your knee?" Ken asked "fine, still hurts but I can't stop that" Rose replied turning around and walking to the table, she put food on the plates. "Breakfast is ready Ken" "ok, Rose how are you going to go to school with your knee like that?" Ken asked "carefully, now eat and get ready for school" Rose said sitting down and eating her breakfast.

When it was time for Rose to go to college, she got in her car and drove to To-Oh. Rose was certainly glad she only had one class so she wouldn't have to walk that much. Rose walked into her writing class and walks over to her seat. Light was already there, as was Hideki-kun. "Oio-kun what happened to your knee?" Light asked "I just fell on my knee Yagami-kun" Rose said as she sat down.

Rose notice Hideki-kun coming over "Oio-kun is your knee any better?" He asks, Rose smiles and said "a bit, I have no doubt in my mind I'll have a limp for some days" Rose explained. Hideki nods and walks back to his seat, the class goes by extremely slow for Rose. Her knee still hurts and she didn't want to take anything for the pain. After class finished Rose limped to the nearest bench and sat down with a heavy sigh. Rose closed her eyes so she didn't notice someone walk up to her.

"Hey is the seat next to you empty?" A man's voice asked, Rose quickly opened her eyes and noticed a stunning man staring at her. "Ya the seats open" Rose said, practically ignoring the man. "Thanks what's your name?" The man asked "Oio Rose, yours?" Rose answered and asked "Newa Hojo, what did you do to your knee?" Newa asked "I fell on my knee" Rose answered.

"Is it painful?" Newa asked, Rose shrugged and said "a little" "ouch I hope your knee feels better" Newa said, Rose looked at Newa and smiled and said "thank you Newa-kun."

All the time this was happening, Hideki was watching this and he was a bit mad. '_Why am I mad?_' He thinks as he's finally tired of watching this and walks up to Rose. "Oio-kun would you like to go get something to eat?" Hideki asks, Rose looks at him and smiles "sure I'm starved anyway" Rose said and stands up.

"Oh Oio-kun do you think I can have your cell phone number to keep in contact with you?" Newa asked '_why can't he leave her alone… You can never have her number!_' Hideki fumes, Rose looks at Newa and said "sorry Newa-kun I just met you and I don't just hand out my cell number" Hideki becomes happy and says "come on Oio-kun I know a place that's not far from here."

Hideki and Rose walk until they get to some restaurant, not the deaf restaurant. After Rose and Hideki ordered and the waitress left Hideki asked. "Oio-kun what kind of sports do you like?" Rose looked at Hideki and puts her finger to her chin. "My favorite sport is softball, but I do like to play tennis, what sports do you like Hideki-kun."

"I play tennis" Hideki's had a simple response; Rose smiled "well when my knee gets better why don't we play a match?" Rose asked, Hideki smiled and said "I would love to Oio-kun" "great! I cannot wait!" Rose said happily as she smiled, Hideki did a small smile back. Rose and Hideki ate their food and Hideki paid for it even though Rose wanted to help.

3 Days later

Rose's knee was feeling better when she woke up. It was Friday and Hideki and Rose planned their match for after Rose's first writing class. Rose walked to the shower and took a nice and hot shower. Ken was always happy he got some hot water, he took showers at night. When Rose finished her shower she dressed in a pair of her travel team shorts that went half way between her knee and to her hip, they were black with a few red stripes. Rose also wore sliding shorts on underneath, her shirt was an old practice travel team shirt.

Rose got food ready for Ken and herself. "Hey Rose… Why are you wearing your travel team clothes?" Ken asked, Rose smiled "because Ken I have a tennis match with Hideki-kun after my first class is done" "really how good is he?" Ken asked, Rose shrugged and said "I don't know he never told me, anyway..." Rose's face turned a bit dark "… We'll have to wait and see..." Her face turned normal again "I bet he's strong."

"Ya hey what happened between you and that Misa girl?" Ken asked "Misa? Misa Amane? She yelled at me for 'trying to steal her boyfriend' in a shrilly voice" Rose said, put the stealing boyfriend part in quotation marks. "She's such a prissy" Ken said "yes we know that, but around here Misa Amane is a rock star" Rose said "ya but I heard she's not that smart… Is that true?" Ken asked "Yes it is true, but she has fame, so she doesn't need to be normal and go to school… She was acting weird when Hideki-kun and I met her."

Ken's head turned "really? Like what do you mean by weird?" Ken asked "well when Light told Misa Hideki's name, I heard Misa say something about that name, it's so weird" Rose said, she then looked at her cell and said "you better be going" Rose told Ken "ok bye!" Ken shouted from the door after hurrying.

Rose cleaned up and continued to write her story. When It was getting time to go, Rose grabbed her tennis racket that was in its case and grabbed her binders and left. Her first writing class was so long and boring, Rose paid attention, but she was antsy.

Finally class ended and Rose went up to Hideki, who was waiting at the door. "Ready?" Rose asked "yes you?" He asked back "I've been ready" Rose said smiling and chuckling a bit. "Hey where are you two going?" Light asked coming up to them "were going to play tennis" Rose said cheerfully.

Light follows Hideki and Rose to the tennis fields. Rose goes to one end of the courts and Hideki goes to the other "you can start Hideki-kun" Rose said. Hideki nodded and threw the ball up in the air and hit the ball hard to Rose's left. Rose watched the ball go by "15-Love" Light said "good hit" Rose said "thank you, do you wish for me to go slower?" "No keep going that speed, I just wanted to see how fast you are!" Rose said smiling.

Hideki got ready to hit the ball again, but this time to the right of Rose. He again hit the ball hard and it landed on Rose's right. Hideki and Light didn't see Rose move, but the ball was hit back onto Hideki's left. "1...15-all" Light stammered. Hideki's eyes widened "how did you hit the ball so hard? I didn't see you move" Hideki said, Rose just smiled and said "I learned to play tennis with the boys Seigaku tennis team."

This time both Light and Hideki's eyes widened "Seigaku? From Seishun Academy?" Light asked, Rose nodded and her smile got bigger "surprised I see… I practiced with the guys… After Tezuka-kun let me, I would have to run 30 laps around the courts before I could start practice" Rose explained.

"That many?" Hideki asked, Rose nodded and said "yes now can we continue the match?" "Yes 'Oio-kun" The match continued and Hideki did not get many points. "5 games-1 game!" Light said, Hideki was breathing a bit heavy, but Rose was not even breaking a sweat.

"Ready Hideki-kun or do you want to get a drink, I brought a couple in case you or I wanted something cold to drink" Rose asked, Hideki nodded and they both got off the courts and Rose got out a bottle of water and gave it to Hideki. After Hideki drank some water he got his tennis racket and started for the courts.

"Hideki-kun you look tired, maybe you should sit for a moment" Rose said, Hideki looked at her and said "no were almost done Oio-kun, then I will sit down" "ok just don't go full out there so you don't collapse" Rose said and grabbed the ball and her racket.

Rose and Hideki got ready and Rose hit the ball, hard, and it landed and Hideki's right. The ball passed right by Hideki and he didn't even try to reach for the ball "15-love" Light announced. Rose did the same thing again, but onto the left side, Hideki tried to reach for the ball this time, but he missed "30-love." Hideki's heavy breathing came even worse now '_maybe he's pushing himself too far… I have to end this fast._'

Rose hit the ball to Hideki's right again, but it was just near the line and still in. "40-love" "Light-kun we can keep score for ourselves!" Hideki said, Light flinched but said nothing, Rose was worried of Hideki's breathing, and it seemed to become even worse. Rose hit the ball again and it landed on Hideki's right. As soon as the ball went past Hideki Rose put her racket down and practically ran over to Hideki.

Rose stood on Hideki's right and put her arm over his shoulder and grabbed his left upper arm. Hideki stiffened but Rose didn't care, she directed Hideki over to the bench where she sat him down. Rose opened Hideki's water bottle and made him drink some water. Hideki did drink the very much wanted water.

Rose took out a wash cloth from her bag and also her water bottle. She soaked the cloth and then put it on Hideki's head, which was tilted upwards. The cloth covered Hideki's closed eyes and forehead. "Thank you Oio-kun" Hideki said after he took his water bottle away from his mouth. "No problem, just keep drinking that water, I think you were a bit dehydrated, your breathing and the way your eyes look told me that you would have collapsed soon" Rose explained.

Hideki looked at Rose by pulling the cloth up a bit and said "your right I did feel a bit light headed" "I said you could sit down and take a breather, the match could have waited" Rose said. "Yes but I'm al…" Hideki started to say, but he fell to the ground unconscious! "Hideki-kun!" Rose said sitting next to him.

All of a sudden Hideki's and Light's phone start to ring, Rose goes for Hideki's while Light grabs his. Rose answers it and someone starts talking "my father had a heart attack!" Light said "um this isn't Hideki-kun… My name's Oio Rose… Hideki passed out from dehydration I think… were at the tennis courts close to To-Oh… Ok I'll stay here" Rose said. Light had already ran towards the hospital.

Rose sat like a Japanese person and put Hideki's head in her lap, keeping the cloth wet and patting Hideki's lips with water from a strip of her torn shirt, which she torn after putting Hideki's head on her lap. Soon the limo from before showed up and an old man came out and running towards Rose and Hideki. When he saw Hideki he stopped about 2 or 3 feet in front of Rose. "Are you Oio-Rose?" The man asked Rose nodded.

The man got on his knees after coming forward and two of his fingers went to Hideki's neck, when he found the pulse he sighed. The man looked at me and said "can you help me bring him to the limo?" Rose nodded and picked up Hideki like it was nothing "I lifted weights when I was younger" Rose said. The man nodded and took out his phone and called someone as he opened the limo door. Rose gently placed Hideki on the seat and turned towards the man.

"Can I please come with you; I want to know how Hideki-kun is!" Rose pleaded as she bowed "you may come Oio-kun" the man said, Rose's face lit up and she gently got in the limo and placed Hideki's head on her lap. The limo came to a huge building and Rose carefully lifted Hideki-kun and followed the man. The man led her to an elevator and up to the 15th floor. He then led Rose to a room and said "put him on the bed."

Rose did and then a different man in a white coat came in and pushed Rose away. The man got right to work. The man who let me come here waved his hand for me to come over. Rose walked over and the old man led her outside the room. "Thank you for taking care of Hideki-kun Oio-kun" "no problem, um Mr.…?" "Watari" the man named Watari said. "It was really no problem Watari-san, this isn't the first time that something like this happened to me, so I guess I'm just used to it" Rose explained.

"What happened that was like this?" Watari asked "oh my friend Ryoma was playing tennis and his racket slipped out of his hand and it broke and the handle part came back at him and hit his eye lid" Rose explained "oh my" Watari said, Rose shrugged "I had to stop the bleeding and he continued the match, he really wanted to finish it" Rose said.

"Still thank you for helping Hideki-kun" Watari said. The door opened and the doctor came out "how is he?" Watari asked "he's fine now, if this girl had not done anything he would not have made it" the doctor explained. Watari sighed and it sounded of relief "thank god" Rose heard Watari muttered. "Can we see him?" Rose asked "oh yes, just wake him every couple hours to give him a little bit of water" the doctor explained.

Rose nodded and walked in after Watari. Hideki was sound asleep, but looking more like his normal color. "Oio-kun if there is anything I can do for you for saving Hideki-kun please tell me" Watari said, Rose looked at him and smiled "thank you Watari-san, but as I said before this is hardly anything compared to what I've had to treat" Rose said.

Rose looked at her cell phone and noticed the time "oh my god I missed my class!" Rose said freaking out…. Then she calmed down "oh well I had a more important matter" "sorry for making you miss your class Oio-kun" a voice mumbled. Rose and Watari looked over and saw Hideki awake! "Hideki-kun how are you feeling?" Rose asked "better" "oh about my class, I'll just make up the work later on" Rose said casually.

Watari left Rose and Hideki alone to talk. It didn't last long because Rose had to go to work, Hideki tried to let him walk Rose to the door, but Rose denied it and Watari escorted her out.

Work was normal for Rose, busy and boring. At 7 work ended for Rose, she drove home with dinner. "Hey Ken" Rose said as she walked into the apartment "hey Rose, what's that you got there?" Ken asked "pizza fixing's! They are just now starting to sell the ingredients to make pizza at home!" Rose said excitedly "oh my god! Really!" Ken asked excitedly "yes now come help me make dinner."

Dinner was made and Rose and Ken ate most of the pizza, they wanted to save some for the next night. Ken took a shower and went to bed, while Rose stayed up writing her story trying to figure out who came in her house and what did they do? When Rose was about to go to bed she realized something '_that presence was Watari! What was he doing in my home?_' Rose thought as she fell asleep.

The next morning Rose got ready for school and made Ken's lunch. '_I'll question Hideki-kun about why Watari was in my room_' "hey sis" Ken said "morning Ken, eat your breakfast and get going, your lunch is already by your bag near the door" "ok" Ken said and he left soon after.

When it was time for Rose to leave, she did. Rose didn't expect Hideki to be at school, but to her surprise he was there! He was sitting in his seat, his color was a bit better but still he looked horrible, compared to his normal looking self. "Hideki-kun I didn't think you would be in school today" Rose said to Hideki when she walked up to him.

"I felt better" Hideki lied… Ok it was a half lie. Rose nodded and went to her seat, Light was there and looking at Hideki like Hideki was going to collapse. When class was done Rose was relieved, she walked up to the waiting Hideki and both of them walked to a bench. "Hideki-kun I'm so glad you're feeling better!" Rose said happily "thank you Oio-kun" Hideki said.

"Oh Hideki-kun I want to ask you something" Rose said, Hideki tilted his head to the right and asked "about what Oio-kun?" "Well some nights again I noticed that someone entered my home" Hideki's eyes widened '_so he does know something_' Rose thought as she continued "in my own crazy way I can sense presences like miko's, but I'm not a miko and I noticed that Watari was the one who entered my home, do you know why?" Rose asked '_how did she know? What does she mean by sensing presence?_' Hideki thought "no I do not know why, now if you excuse me I have to make a call" Hideki said standing up.

Hideki called Watari and told him to have Rose kidnapped for the investigation. Rose heard this, from her really trained ears, and she was upset. Hideki came back and asked "Oio-kun what is wrong?" Rose was surprised and stammered "o-oh nothing Hideki-kun I just realized that I have to make up an assignment for class is all" "and it made you sad?" Hideki asked "yes because I have to leave you" Rose lied.

Rose walked away, right to where she knew where the officer's were. When they grabbed her she didn't try to fight them and didn't talk or scream, like a normal girl would do. Rose was drugged and didn't fight the drug, in fact she welcomed it.

'_Rose_ _should_ _have_ _been_ _home_ _by_ _now'_ Ken thought as he waited for Rose. Ken called Rose's phone again "the phone you are…" Ken hanged the phone up '_where are you Rose?_' Ken thought, Ken waited until Ken when he decided to eat dinner, do homework, take a shower, and go to bed '_she properly has a late class or something_' Ken thought as he drifted off to sleep.

When Rose woke up she noticed she was tied to a chair, and that she was in a cell, and also that a camera was watching her. A distorted voice came out of a woofer "Oio Rose do you know why you are here?" The voice asked "no I don't know" Rose answered "you are here because you might be Kira Oio-kun" the voice said, Rose sighed and said "Hideki-kun I am not Kira."

"I am not Hideki-kun Oio-kun" '_lie_' "don't lie to me Hideki-kun! Or should I call you L?" Rose asked she was really mad "yes I am L, but I am not Hideki-kun..." "Quit lying to me Hideki-kun I know it is you! You are the only one to have that form of speech that I know!" Rose yelled "*sigh* yes I am Hideki-kun Oio-kun, how did you know I was L?"

"Oh please I've read police files from whenever L joined in on a case, Watari was always there! Now please tell me why you think I'm Kira?" Rose asks "what you had said make you look like Kira and I must use any source to figure out this case" L said "so telling Watari that I might be Kira and that I need to be kidnap is your way of questioning people! I heard your conversation with Watari!" Rose yelled "you know my brother's properly wondering where I am" Rose said.

"Oh please tell me why you had Watari come into my home and put those stupid cameras in?" Rose asked, each time L was going to speak, Rose interrupted. "As I said before you…" "Might be Kira, I know that! But how could I be Kira? I don't want revenge for anything, I'm not childish enough to kill anyone, and I don't even really hate people!" "You don't like Newa Hojo Oio-kun" L said, Rose was furious and screamed bloody murder "I give up on trying to talk to a lying cheat scum ball!"

Rose stopped looking at the camera and looks down at her lap "Oio-…" L began, but Rose interrupted "no do not talk to me scum!" Rose closed her eyes and meditated. She let her mind travel, travel anywhere like different places, even the past.

When Ken woke up he looked for Rose but couldn't find her. Ken was beginning to get worried, so he got ready and went off to To-Oh. When he got there he tried to find his sister's class, but got lost. He bumped into a kid "sorry" Ken said "it's fine, what are you doing here kid?" The person asked "oh I'm trying to find my sister; she's been missing since yesterday" Ken explained "who's your sister?" The guys asked "Rose Oio" Ken said, he learned Japanese thanks to his sister so he didn't need an interpreter.

"What Oio-kun is missing? I saw her yesterday with Hideki-kun" the guy said "wait who are you and how do you know Hideki-kun?" Ken asked "oh I'm Yagami Light and Hideki-kun and I both had the highest scores on the entrance exams here" "oh, did you see her afterwards?" Ken asked "no I don't see her… Strange I don't see Hideki-kun anywhere" Light mumbled. Ken walks away and walked towards the tennis courts, which he saw. That's when Ken noticed it, Rose's presence! He followed the trail and found where it mixed in with a bunch of strange ones.

'_Rose was kidnapped!_' Ken thought as he scouted down and touched the ground, he then remember the presence that was near Rose. Ken walked back where he first noticed the Rose's presence. Ken followed the presence that was near Rose and it led to a building. '_Whoever took Rose will be in serious trouble_' Ken thought as he walked towards the back.

L noticed Rose's little brother Ken walking to the back of headquarters. '_What is he doing here?_' L thought as he watched Ken trying the back door '_why did I add a backdoor?_' L thought as Ken picked the lock.

Ken was picking the lock when he heard voices coming back here '_crap!_' Ken thought as he tried to find a hiding spot, he found one behind a trash can. "Where the hell are we?" One voice said, Ken instantly got out of his hiding spot "what are you two doing here!" Ken asked, the two people screamed and jumped "Ken don't jump out at us! By the way where are we?" "Ed were in Japan" Ken said.

Ed or Edward was small, about a 12 year old body, but he was like 15. He had blond hair, a red coat, black shirt and pants, with black boots. The pants held a chain "Ed is that Al?" Ken asked "ya we finally did it!" Ed said excitedly, Al or Alphonse was taller than Ed, he's 14, he's wearing a red coat too, but he had white clothes on under the coat. His pants were black though. "Al I'm glad you're here!" Ken said "what are you doing here Ken?" Ed asked "oh saving Rose" Ken said casually, Ed and Al both had surprises on their faces "saving Rose! Was she kidnapped?" Al asked "yes, I think it was from a person from her college" Ken explained.

"Ok well let's save her!" Ed said "well I can't get the lock" Ken said "let me" Ed said smiling. He walked over to the door and clapped his hands together and hit the door with them, a bright blue glow came and Al and Ken covered their eyes. A hole was left in place of the door.

L could not believe this; some kid blew the door off with a bright blue light! "What's wrong L is there something wrong?" Rose asked smugly, L clicked the button and said "no Oio-kun why would there be any trouble?" Rose smiled and said "because I heard an explosion and I believe that might be my friends and little brother."

"You are correct Oio-kun…" "The two other people with my brother, is one of them small like 12 year old body small with blond hair and golden eyes? And the other one either a metal suit or a taller boy with blond hair and also golden eyes?" Rose asked "that's right, but how did you know?" L asks Rose smiled "because I know that explosion sound anywhere, and no doubt his brother would be with him."

L heard another explosion and the camera fell to its side on the ground, but it wasn't out yet. The picture showed 3 people running in and untying Rose and all of them running away. L decided he would cut them off. He got off his chair and walked off near the back door, which he knew they would go.

True enough Rose, Ken, and the two stranger's cam running towards the exit. Before they got to the exit, L stood in their way. "Move it" one blond hair kid said, L didn't say anything and Rose knew this was going to be a fight. "Go on ahead guys, either way this is going to be a fight and I don't want you guys hurting him" Rose said to Ken and the two kids. "But Rose we came here to save you!" "Al I know, but this is my problem… How about this Al you stay with me and Ed and Ken you guys go on ahead" Rose suggested.

"I like that plan" Al said quickly, Ed jumped over L's head and off balanced L enough for Ken to get by. "You better make it Rose!" Ed yelled "don't worry I plan to" Rose said, Rose then looked at L and said "you don't want to fight me L" Rose said sadly "I can't let you get away Oio-kun, you are already a Kira suspect." Rose started laughing "why because I said I can sense people? Ha that's a stupid reason! Now move out of my way before you hurt yourself" Rose said.

"No Oio-.." L never got to finish his sentence because Rose had ran up to L, like ninja fast, and punched him in the stomach. Before L passed out he asked. "What… Are… You?" "A ninja" Rose replied before Al and Rose ran away from the building. By the time Al and Rose got back, the apartment was emptied of all of the Oio's stuff "good job Ken" Rose said as all four of them piled into Rose's car.

When Rose had driven far enough away from the city, Rose used the Golden Tiger Claws to bring Ed and Al Elric back to their home.

Finished!

Just kidding!


	2. Chapter 2

3 Years Later

Since that time with L, Rose has been ignoring the case; it hurt her whenever she thought of L, or as she had known him as Hideki Ryuga. Rose and Ken moved to another Japanese city, one not too far from the one L stayed in. "Rose what's for breakfast?" Ken asked as he came from his bedroom. Ken gets home schooled now, he grew a bit. He got taller and he died his hair light red.

"The normal Ken" Rose said, Rose had too grown, taller and as her brother said even more beautiful. "Sis do you think we can skip today's work and go somewhere?" Ken asked, Rose thought about it and said "why, what place do you want to go to?" Rose asked Ken "well we should go play tennis!" Ken said excitedly "the only tennis court is back in the city L is in for the Kira case" Rose explained.

"How's the Kira case going…? I know you watch the updates" Ken said, Rose sighed and said "not good L can't seem to get a good lead" Rose informed Ken "didn't you tell me that you think Light Yagami is Kira?" Ken asked "yes I did say that…" Rose said cutting herself off.

"Ken how about we both go visit L and see how far along the case he is… TV lies sometimes… Ok most of the time" Rose said "ok!" Ken said happily, Rose and Ken finished breakfast and packed some clothes.

They both went to Rose's car and Rose drove close to where L was. '_I wonder how the case is going on for you L_' Rose wondered "You stay here Ken, I'll call you when L says something" Rose said as she stepped out and walked over to the building. Rose entered the building and it was empty, Rose found the only way to get up to the right floor was to get past scanners.

L was busy working with Light chained up to his arm when he got a phone call. Watari was calling his phone; L wondered why and answered it. Watari told L about who was standing in front of the scanners. "Come here Watari" L said after his eyes widened, Watari came in and L unchained his wrist and Watari chained his wrist to Lights. L ignored all the commotion from the Task Force and walked up to the elevator. The elevator was taking too long, or L was too impatient, he decided to take the stairs. L was almost running down the stairs.

When he got down to the first floor L was huffing and puffing. He opened the door and he stared at the women. The women definitely looked like Rose from 3 years ago. The women smiled and said "you haven't changed one bit Hideki-kun… Or should I call you L?"

L stared at the women with wide eyes "Oio-kun?" L whispered the women eyes sadden and she looked away "I see you remember me" Rose said "Oio-kun… What are you doing here? I thought you moved" L said "oh I did, but Ken and I wanted to know about the case" Rose said, L's stomach started to hurt. He wrapped his arms around his stomach and fell to his knees.

"L what's wrong?" Rose asked coming up to him "it's my stomach from when you punched it those 3 years ago… If I aggravate it, it starts to hurt" L explained "oh I would like to say sorry for that, I had to go, my brother still needed me, like I still need you" Rose whispered the last part.

L looked up at Rose with wide eyes "do you really mean that?" L asked, Rose nodded and said "my hearts been hurting from when I hurt you, I tried to forget about you. But I couldn't no matter how much I tried… I think I really love you L" Rose said. "Oio-…" "Please L call me Rose… Sorry" Rose said "Rose-san back then I do think I felt something… More than feelings of just liking you… But you must understand I am L."

"I understand that L… Tell me do you still feel the same about me like back then?" Rose asked, L looked at Rose and said "yes I do, I thought it was feelings of locking you up, but now I think it's more than that" L said. L stopped grabbing his stomach and put his hands on her face. "L…" "In here please call me Ryuzaki" Ryuzaki said bringing his lips closer to hers.

"Ryuzaki" Rose whispered into Ryuzaki's lips as they kiss. The kiss lasted for a minute, when they separated both of them were panting. "Wow" Rose whispered Rose was blushing… Well Ryuzaki was also. "So… Does that make us boyfriend and girlfriend?" Rose asked, Ryuzaki nodded and said "I think so… Rose that was my first kiss" Ryuzaki admitted. Rose looked at Ryuzaki and giggled "in truth, that was also my first kiss Ryuzaki."

Both Ryuzaki and Rose laugh "well at least one of us won't be more experienced that the other" Ryuzaki said. Rose smiled and asked "well what do we do now?" "You will go to a hotel that's close to here and I will go back to work… Did you change your cell phone number?" L asked, Rose shook her head and said "no, can I have yours?" Rose asked "yes here" Ryuzaki said, giving Rose a piece of paper.

Rose smiled and said "thank you, when will I hear from you?" Rose asked "tonight after my main suspect goes to sleep" Ryuzaki said Rose looked confused and asked "did you chain yourself to your main suspect?" Ryuzaki nodded and said "good bye" "bye" Rose said.

Rose walked back out to the car and got in. "what did L say?" Ken asked "he wants us to stay in a hotel close to him" *beep* Rose's phone beeped. Rose looks at the message and her eyes widen "what?" Ken asked "L or Ryuzaki as he wants me to call him sent me a text message and said he put money in my bank account."

"Wow! The hotel we must have to go to must be expensive" Ken said "yes, well we better get going" Rose said starting her car and she drove to the hotel. The hotel was expensive, $500! Rose and Ken got settled in and Ken and Rose started watching TV.

Ryuzaki ignored Light's attempts to make him talk on why he left all of a sudden. Ryuzaki was waiting until a decent hour to let Light and himself go to sleep. Finally at 11pm Ryuzaki said that they could sleep and Light happily agreed and almost was skipping. '_Just a bit more_' Ryuzaki thought as Light got ready. Soon they were in bed and Ryuzaki was waiting, by 11:16 Light was fast asleep.

Ryuzaki carefully unchained himself and chained Light to the head board. Ryuzaki then got out of bed and started towards the roof. On the way Ryuzaki met Watari "hello Ryuzaki" "hello" Ryuzaki said "are you going to the roof?" Watari asked, Ryuzaki nodded and said "yes I would like to contact Rose-san" Ryuzaki said "I hope you know what you're doing Ryuzaki" Watari said "I do Watari" Ryuzaki said. Ryuzaki walked up to the roof and took his phone out; he dialed Rose's number and waited for the answer.

Rose was waiting for the phone call. Ken had already gone to sleep '_Ryuzaki might have to call late at night so I will have to wait._' Finally the phone call came and Rose was half asleep. After two rings Rose picked up "hello Ryuzaki-san." "Hello Rose-san thank you for staying up late" Ryuzaki thanked "no problem, so how's the case going?" Rose asked "'sigh' too long, I can't find the information needed to lock away the main suspects" L said.

"Cheer up Ryuzaki-san! I'm sure you'll find it! Hey I want to pay back the money you gave us…" "No that is not necessary I wanted to give you that" L interrupted "but I do want to do something for the amount, could I help with the case?" Rose asked "absolutely not!" Ryuzaki practically yelled "please I don't want to have this guilt for taking unearned money" Rose said.

Ryuzaki remembered the time at her work when she stuck with the pain from her hurt knee. "Please" Rose said "Rose this is a very dangerous case…" "And I'm a very dangerous girl with friends who do things that are hardly or not at all human, please" Rose begged "'sigh' fine Rose..." "Yeah…" "But under conditions" Ryuzaki finished.

"Ok what conditions?" Rose asked "you have to change your face a bit, Light is my number one suspect, you need a different name, your voice needs a bit of changing, and how well can you hack?" Ryuzaki asked, Rose said "very well, the disguising part is easy, my hacking abilities, my friends say this, superb."

"Good, tomorrow you can join" Ryuzaki said "awesome, well night Ryuzaki, I love you" Rose said Ryuzaki blushed "good night and I love you too." Ryuzaki went back to his room and chained himself and went to bed.

When morning came for Rose she got ready. She put on the makeup she would need to change her face; she thought that darker may be better. She put on lipstick and eyeliner and eye shadow. Her outfit was a red tank top with baggy black shorts that goes between her knees and hip bones. Her arms and legs were dark from softball.

Rose walked out of the bathroom and Ken freaked out. "Oh my god Rose why are you dressed like that!" "I'm working with Ryuzaki now and he wanted me to change my look and voice" Rose said in a different voice. "Wow Mr. Holmes really taught you" Ken said "yes but now I have to go, I'll walk so you may drive the car today, but make sure you fill the tank up when you're done" Rose said in the different voice.

"Ok see ya" Ken said "bye" Rose said. Rose walked to the headquarters where she saw Watari. "Hello Watari-san my name is Hex Kikyo" Rose said in her normal voice "hello Ms. Hex, please come with me Ryuzaki is waiting and please change your voice" Watari said "ok" Rose said in the changed voice "good." Watari showed Kikyo to where Ryuzaki was, on the way up Watari called Ryuzaki about Rose's name.

"Hello everyone" Kikyo said when Ryuzaki introduced her. Kikyo learned the names of the Task Force and found that Matsuda kept looking at her. Rose sat on Ryuzaki's left; she had looked back a couple of times and noticed Matsuda looking away and blushing. Ryuzaki noticed it too and he was jealous.

The work day continued like it usually did for the Task force, except Hex Kikyo showing up, and Matsuda watching Hex. '_Such_ _an_ _unusually_ _name_ _Hex_ _Kikyo_, _her_ _first_ _name, Kikyo being Japanese, but her last name, Hex is almost or is English_' Light thought. Hex left when the other Task Force left.

'_That Matsuda was watching me… Oh great he likes me! And I bet Ryuzaki saw it too!_' Rose thought as she walked home. A limo stopped in front of Rose on the road, Ryuzaki stuck his head out "Ryuzaki what are you doing here?" Rose asked, still in disguise "Light's not here Rose-san" Ryuzaki replied "ok what are you doing here?" Rose said in her normal voice.

Ryuzaki got out of the limo and said "I wanted to walk you home" Ryuzaki said "oh that's very sweet of you Ryuzaki!" Rose said cheerfully, Ryuzaki nodded and they started off towards Rose's hotel room. "Rose I noticed Matsuda watching you" Ryuzaki said "yes so did I, it was creepy, the entire day I felt like I was being watched. Even worse than camera's" Rose said.

"Even worse than this?" Ryuzaki asked while pinning Rose to the wall and kissing her lips. Rose kissed back and she snaked her arms around his neck. Ryuzaki soon pulled away "no that was wonderful" Rose said as she stepped away from the wall and continued walking. When they got to the hotel Ryuzaki said "good night, see you in the morning" "night, ok" Rose said going up to the room and taking care of the makeup and going to sleep.

Morning came too fast for Rose "too bright" Rose muttered; she then got herself out of bed and took a shower. Rose dressed in dark blue jeans and light blue shirt with a denim jacket. After the makeup was done she walked out of the bathroom and grabbed a piece of toast, which Ken had made. "Bye Ken" Rose said as she walked out the door "bye" she heard Ken say.

Work was normal for the Task Force. All of them looked tired, except Kikyo, Ryuzaki, and Watari. Watari was serving ice creams to everyone, he offered one to Kikyo and she declined "no thanks, I'm already wide awake." No new progress was made on the case. Matsuda was still watching her, Kikyo was mad. She turned her chair around "Matsuda-kun please keep your eyes off of me unless I'm talking" Ryuzaki looked a bit amused.

"Hex-san may I please talk to you?" Ryuzaki asked, while unchaining himself and chaining Light to his desk. Ryuzaki led Kikyo to the roof "what did you need Ryuzaki-kun?" Kikyo asked "there are no cameras up here Rose-san" Ryuzaki said, Kikyo/ Rose sighed and smiled "good this voice is irritating."

Ryuzaki smiled and walked up to Rose "then don't talk much" he said as he kissed her. Rose kissed back; the kiss lasted for a minute and a half, Ryuzaki counted. "Wow" Rose whispered into Ryuzaki's mouth when they parted. Ryuzaki smiled and asked "are you always going to say that after we kiss?" Rose smiled back "maybe, do you like that?" She asked her smile was wicked.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't" Ryuzaki teased, Rose pouted "stop teasing me." Ryuzaki laughed and said "ok I will… Now we should go back to work" "ok" Kikyo replied, getting her disguise back. They walked back down slowly, when they did get back the Task Force asked where they had gone. Misa was there and it made it worse "oh does Ryuzaki-kun have a girlfriend finally? She's not that pretty but I can't expect much with Ryuzaki-kun" Misa babbled.

'_That bimbo_' Light thought as he watched Kikyo's face, she looked like she was going to murder her. "Misa-san please shut your mouth" Ryuzaki said, everyone except Kikyo, even me, had our mouths open. "You can't tell me what to do pervert!" Misa screeched.

"Misa-san shut your mouth before I pull that mouth of yours off and tear it up!" Kikyo screamed, everyone was shocked at Kikyo's words "that was very Kira like Hex-san" Light said, breaking the silence. "Shut up Light, you're even more Kira like" Kikyo hissed. "Please everyone get back to work" Ryuzaki said Kikyo turned to her computer and started typing.

Kikyo ignored everyone's stares; she even ignored Watari and Ryuzaki. When the Task Force was leaving Ryuzaki asked Kikyo to stay. Ryuzaki also had Watari watch Light so the unknown couple could talk. Kikyo followed Ryuzaki to a bedroom "Rose the only people watching would be Watari if he was not busy at the moment" Ryuzaki said.

"Good" Rose said she was still angry. "Rose-san do not let Misa get to you" Ryuzaki said walking up to Rose, he wrapped his arms around her waist… *I never mentioned this but Ryuzaki is a little bit taller than Rose.*

Rose sighed and smiled "I'll try not to… But that hag needs to know her lesson" Rose muttered in English "how many languages do you speak?" Ryuzaki asked "oh 4 or 5, one of them is not even from this dimension" Rose answered, Ryuzaki was curious what she meant, but he disregarded it.

"Ryuzaki-san you're the first person to not ask me about what I meant… 'Sigh' I'll tell you" Rose said, she looked a bit sad. Rose walked over to the bed and patted a spot next to her. "Sit here" Rose said Ryuzaki did as she said and Rose sighed again and started.

"When I was about 12 my parents died, Ken was so upset that I had to sing to him every night. No one came to take us to an orphanage; I don't think anyone knew about my parents having kids. Both my brother and I were homeschooled; mother didn't want us to become corrupted from the kids at school.

"I learned everything quickly while Ken was a bit slow, I helped him every day on his work. We didn't have to deal with lawyers about where we should go, or where our parent's money was going. Since I was too young to work I used the money mom had been saving for both Ken and I when we were going to go to college.

"The money lasted quite awhile, until I was 16. I got a job at a restaurant, I washed the dishes. The leftover food I would bring home for Ken since he was a growing boy. Ken was only 5 at the time, but he was already wise for his age. Ken's behavior changed a lot, he grew more mature and he was hiding something from me.

"One day I finally asked what was bothering him and he told me that he could sense where I was. I was surprised to hear that, but I didn't think of him as a monster. Some weeks later I realized my hearing was getting better, I could hear conversations clearly from all the way across the restaurant and I could sense people."

Rose took a deep breath then, afterwards she continued. "Naturally I told Ken and we dealt with our changes until I turned 18. The owner of the restaurant found out about my hearing and he fired me. By then I had gotten my driver's license and I drove home.

"Ken and I decided we should move, so we moved to China. We took a boat and I had learned Chinese… We had a normal life until we met a pair of friendly weirdo's… You know them too, Edward and Alphonse Elric.

"Neither Ken nor I could understand them. We used pictures and slowly I learned their language, the language is strange it's like German but different. I don't know how to explain it, anyway Ed and Al explained to us how they got here and with a lot of difficulty we got them home, don't ask.

"Ken wanted to move again, but we waited until he was 14 and I twenty-one. You know the rest" Rose finished, Ryuzaki was taking in all this information. "Rose-san how did your parents die?" Ryuzaki asked Rose did not look surprised when Ryuzaki asked that question "a drunk driver" is all Rose said.

"I am sorry Rose-san" "don't be Ryuzaki-san" Rose said, Rose took another big breath and smiled, it was a sad smile "now could we please switch to a different subject, something cheerful?" Rose asked "yes, what would you like to talk about?" Ryuzaki asked Rose shrugged "I don't know" she replied.

Ryuzaki did something daring; he leaned in and kissed her. Rose wrapped her arms around Ryuzaki's neck and deepened the kiss, Ryuzaki moaned into the kiss, Rose smiled and giggled. L led Rose onto the bed and Rose's heart sped up. "Wait Ryuzaki-san" Rose said suddenly, L tilted his head and asked "what's wrong?" "This is too much, I'm not ready" Rose explained, L nodded and sat up and in his crouch "I'm sorry" Rose sat up "no I'm the one sorry, I… It's just too early."

"No it's fine I should not have done that" L said, Rose yawned "Rose-san you should stay here tonight" Ryuzaki offered. Rose looked at Ryuzaki and said "thank you Ryuzaki-san, I just have to call Ken so he doesn't worry about me."

"Go right ahead" Ryuzaki said, Rose stood up and took her cell phone out. "Hello Ken… No I'm fine, listen I'm staying with Ryuzaki-san for the night… For breakfast tomorrow I may not be there, I could make your lunch here…" Rose looked at Ryuzaki; Ryuzaki nodded "Ken you come here earlier so I can give you your lunch… Ok good night" Rose said ending the call.

Rose sits next to Ryuzaki and put her head on his shoulder. "Rose-san what kind of languages do you speak?" Ryuzaki asked "Japanese, English, Shambala which is the language Ed and Al speak, French, and German" Rose said. "Where did you learn French and German?" Ryuzaki asked "mostly from books and the internet" Rose said.

"I better go Light will be getting suspicious" Rose nodded "thank you for letting me stay for the night" Rose said "no problem Rose-san… I'll try to come by later to see you" Rose nodded and smiled. "Ok see you later… Maybe" Ryuzaki got up and left. Rose grabbed the TV remote and turned the TV on.

Later that night

Light finally fell asleep, Ryuzaki decided to check if Rose was still awake, she was asleep on the couch. Ryuzaki didn't want to wake Rose up so he worked on something else.

Morning

Rose woke up and got into her disguise and she put on a red skirt that went before her knees, a black kinda tight shirt that showed no cleavage what-so-ever. Rose made the lunch and went down to the first floor. Ken just came in when I got out of the elevator "Rose morning" Ken said "morning Ken, now get going, I don't know when Ryuzaki's workers get here and if they do call me Kikyo" Rose said.

"Ok Rose" Ken said. He grabbed his lunch and started out the door, Rose watched him till he left her, and she went back up to the workroom where Ryuzaki was. Rose sat next to Ryuzaki; Ryuzaki looked at Rose and wanted to ask her something, but he couldn't ask.

Kikyo sat next to Ryuzaki all day. During the day Ryuzaki would keep staring at Kikyo from the corner of his eye. Kikyo noticed some of the stares, but she was not bothered by it at all. The day went by slowly, hardly anyone talking.

Finally when the task force left at 10pm Ryuzaki decided to ask Rose something. "Watari please come here" he said. When Watari came Ryuzaki unlocked the chain and asked Watari to watched Light. "Kikyo-san, please follow me" Ryuzaki said.

Kikyo followed Ryuzaki to the roof. "Ryuzaki-san-" Rose started but was interrupted "Rose-san I have wanted to ask you something for a long time now" Ryuzaki started. "Yes Ryuzaki-san?" Rose asked.

Ryuzaki got down on one knee awkwardly and took a little case out "Rose-san, will you marry me?" Ryuzaki asked the question, Rose was stunned "oh Ryuzaki-" Rose cut herself off. Rose didn't know what to say.

Finally after three minutes "yes Ryuzaki, I'll marry you" Rose said smiling, Ryuzaki smiled back and stood up and placed and huge diamonded ring on her finger. "Oh my god, that's huge!" Rose said laughing, Ryuzaki laughed too.

"Ryuzaki, for work you know I'm going to have to take the ring off-" "I know Rose-san, at least when you're not near Light-kun you can wear it" Ryuzaki said, Rose nodded and smiled "you're going to tell Watari you know" Rose said "I know… Rose hand me the ring back, at least for now" Ryuzaki said "ok" Rose said taking the ring off and handing it back.

Rose and Ryuzaki headed back down, Ryuzaki reattached himself to Light. Kikyo sat back down and started thinking about the wedding. Oh course it was going to be _very_ small. After an hour of thinking, her stomach made a noise "Kikyo-san, I think you should go get something to eat" Ryuzaki stated. Kikyo nodded and got up "would you like some cake while I'm in the kitchen Ryuzaki-san?"

"Yes thank you Kikyo-san" Kikyo smiled and walked towards the kitchen. She got Ryuzaki's slice of cake and got herself some instant roman. While she waited for that she leaned against the counter. Watari came in and smiled at Kikyo "Ryuzaki told me what he did Kikyo-san" Watari said smiling, Kikyo smiled to.

***For now on I'll be going about this in pov, just easier that way… and I think I started doing that by accident***

Rose's/Kikyo's pov

"Yes…" I cut myself off "Kikyo-san do you think you made the right choice?" Watari asked, I looked up at the ceiling "yes Watari-san, I know I made the right decision, I love Ryuzaki-san very much" I said "good, Ryuzaki was very nervous about your answer yesterday, he even stopped eating for an hour at midnight" Watari said.

I smiled again "that's very different of Ryuzaki-san, I hope that doesn't keep happening" "who knows Kikyo-san" by this time my roman was done so I grabbed a fork and also Ryuzaki's cake piece. Watari stepped out of the kitchen when I had grabbed the fork and I headed back to the workroom.

When I walked in the room I noticed Ryuzaki and Light standing by the door, waiting for me. "You were that desperate for cake you couldn't wait in your chair?" I asked, Ryuzaki nodded and when Light had turned around Ryuzaki smiled at me and quickly gave me a kiss on the cheek.

I smiled and went over to my seat and started to eat. I watched Ryuzaki and Light worked for 5 hours, then I noticed the time and it was 1am! I stand and yawn "well I'm going to bed, night Light-kun. Good night Ryuzaki-san" I walked into my bedroom and took a shower and put on a simple shirt and short shorts.

I slept the whole night and when I woke up at 5am I took a shower and dressed in another plain shirt and blue jeans. When I walked out to the workroom I instantly noticed something wrong. Chairs were toppled over and I didn't see Ryuzaki or Light anywhere. I gasped and grabbed my phone and called Ryuzaki… No answer.

I then noticed blood on the ground…. A lot of blood, I tried calling Watari, but no answer to. I then called Ken. "Hello?" A tired voice asked on the other line "Ken! I can't find Ryuzaki, Watari, and Light! And there's a lot of blood!" I said panicking.

"Ok first calm down Rose, second I'll drive there and be there as soon as possible, for now though keep talking to me" Ken said, I noticed he put the phone on speaker and I heard him putting clothes on. "Ken I really need your help…. Can you search for Ryuzaki's and Watari's presence?" I asked "yeah I can, hold on I gotta start the car."

I heard the car start and immediately pull out of the parking spot. "Ok Rose tell me what you remember" Ken said, I breathed in a deep breath and said "ok I remember going to sleep at 1am and taking a shower. I woke up at 5 and got ready… That's all" I said "Rose how much blood is there?" Ken asked.

"Um a lot… I don't really know… About half of one of cups (which are - this tall in length)" I said "ok I'm almost there… Meet me on the first floor… Maybe I can sense the presence faster" "ok" I said as I hanged up and ran down the stairs, elevator would have taken too long.

I saw my brother and immediately he could sense Watari's presence "Watari went out through the door. He seemed to be carrying something" I followed him as he led to where the limo used to be, there was more blood.

Ken could still follow Watari's trail, even though he was in the limo. Ken left the window open in our vehicle while he drove towards wherever Watari was. It led us to the hospital, Ken then led me to the waiting room, and I saw Watari and ran up "Watari-san!" I said, Watari was startled and looked up.

"Rose-san, what are you doing…. Oh my I am so sorry Rose-san, I forgot all about you!" Watari said standing up "why are you here? What happened at head quarters? Where's Light and Ryuzaki?" I asked in one breath. Watari looked stressed out "Light confessed he was Kira last night while he was unchained to Ryuzaki- I gasped.

"-Light and Ryuzaki fought and the fight ended up in the kitchen and Light grabbed a knife and stabbed Ryuzaki in the stomach, I didn't get there in time and after Light did that to Ryuzaki I shot Light in the arm with the gun I was carrying."

"What happened to Light?" "I called the Task Force and told them to come arrest Light and I hung up and was by Ryuzaki's side in a second" Watari sat down by this point and put his head in his hands. "I didn't know what to do with the knife so I left it in while I carried him to the limo and drove him here, that was over 3 hours ago" Watari finished.

I sat down too and put a hand on Watari's shoulder "he'll pull through Watari, Ryuzaki is strong like that" I said, it seemed to help and Watari looked at me and gave me a small smile and looked back at the ground. "Ken I want you to go back to the hotel, you don't have to go to school today, but I will call you about Ryuzaki's condition" Ken didn't argue with me and left.

Half an hour goes by and a doctor finally came up to Watari "Mr. Watari?" The doctor asked, Watari looked up and nodded "I was the doctor who operated on Ryuga-kun" '_Ryuga-kun? Gotta remember that_' "how is Ryuga-kun?" Watari asked "he's stable now, but he lost a lot of blood, we almost lost him once, but now he is resting" the doctor said.

"Can we see him?" I asked, the doctor looked at me and asked "who are you to the patient?" "I am his fiancé" I said, he smiled and said "aw so you're the owner of this ring" he said taking the ring case out. I nodded and the doctor gave it to me "thank you Dr….?" "Kiseki" Dr. Kiseki said. I put the ring on and stared at it.

"To your question about seeing him… Yes you can, usually I allow only one person to see the patient at a time, but this time both of you could go in and see him, follow me" Dr. Kiseki said. Watari and I got up and followed him to Ryuzaki's room. Before Dr. Kiseki opened the door he turned to us and said "remember Ryuga-kun has lost a lot of blood so he is deathly white, but he will turn a more normal color later on, he is breathing on his own, but he can't eat solids for two weeks once he leaves here."

We both nodded and Dr. Kiseki opened the door and we saw Ryuzaki. He was deathly pale; his breath was coming short like it was hard to breath, his hand twitched sometimes. Watari walked in and sat next to Ryuzaki in a chair. A minute went by and I walked over and sat in another chair.

We stayed like that for most of the day when the doctor came in and said it was time to go. "Is there any chance that I can stay Dr. Kiseki?" I asked the doctor looked at me sighed "yes you may stay since you are his fiancé, you can use another one of the beds in here to sleep on." Watari left and for 7 hours I watched Ryuzaki sleep, finally I decided to watch from one of the beds and soon without realizing it I fell asleep.

When morning came I awoke and noticed Ryuzaki breathing better, I smiled and sat back on the chair. I noticed it was 6am; Watari wouldn't be in for hours. I heard a groan and looked away from the clock and back at Ryuzaki. His eyes were moving and he opened his eyes and closed and opened them repeatedly.

I smiled when he finally left his eyes opened and he looked towards me. "How are you feeling Ryuzaki- oh wait I should say Ryuga" I said smiling bigger, Ryuzaki attempted a small smile. All of a sudden a nurse came in and saw Ryuzaki awake. "Oh I see your awake, how do you feel?" she asked, Ryuzaki opened his mouth, about to answer when he started coughing.

The nurse came up and helped him up a bit, I finally notice a pen and paper on a stand next to Ryuzaki's bed. "Ryuga-kun, why don't you write your answer" I suggested, Ryuzaki nodded and grabbed the pen and paper 'What happened?' He wrote.

"You were stabbed in the stomach Ryuga-kun" the nurse answered for him, Ryuzaki nodded and wrote 'nurse could you leave for a bit so I may talk to my fiancé?' the nurse read this and nodded "yes, I'll be back later with breakfast and your medicine Ryuga-kun" the nurse said, then left.

"How are you feeling Ryuzaki?" I asked 'tired, sore, a bit hungry' Ryuzaki wrote, I laughed at the last thing 'what happened with Light? Do you know Rose?' Ryuzaki wrote, I nodded and said "yes, Watari said that the Task Force got him… After Watari yelled at them" I answered.

'How long have you been here?' He wrote next "about a day" I answered, Ryuzaki looked tired and I grabbed the pen from his slack grip "get some sleep Ryuzaki, any other questions you have can wait" I said as I leaned forward and put my lips gently on his, it was a short kiss.

Ryuzaki fell asleep quickly and didn't even wake up 4 hours later when the nurse wanted him to take his medicine. I offered to give him his medicine when he awoke and the nurse nodded and left. I went over to Ryuzaki with his medicine. She knew Ryuzaki was awake, but stubborn with taking medicine. "Ryuzaki-kun open your eyes" I said as I laid my forehead on his.

He opened his eyes and Rose said "come on just take the medicine, I know it's not appetizing, but it'll help you get out of this place faster… We could get married faster too" I said, Ryuzaki smiled and nodded and Rose pulled back and put the pill and water and waited for it to dissolve. When it did Rose gave the cup to Ryuzaki and he did drink it.

Two weeks later

Finally after two weeks Ryuzaki could leave, in a wheel chair. Watari was helping Ryuzaki walk to the chair, Ryuzaki had complained about wanting to walk by himself but Watari instantly denied. I stood behind the wheel chair. Ryuzaki was very shaky walking, but was walking; when he sat down he was a bit tired. While we walked to the front Dr. Kiseki was talking.

"Ryuga-kun, you will have to be careful and you will not be on solid food for two weeks, by then the stitches will have dissolved and you can start eating a little bit" Ryuzaki nodded and I wheeled him out while Watari took care of everything else. I got him in the limo that Watari had pulled up. I put the wheel chair in the truck and got in the back with Ryuzaki.

"How are you feeling Ryuzaki-san?" I asked, Ryuzaki looked at me and said "tired, when we get back can you get me to my room… And stay in the bed with me?" Ryuzaki asked, I smiled and nodded "of course I will!" I said.

The drive back was silent and the ride up to Ryuzaki's room as well. Once Ryuzaki was laying on his bed, I got next to him and he put his arm around my middle, I put my head on his chest and soon Ryuzaki was fast asleep.

Several weeks later

Today was my wedding day, I bought a dress already and Watari would be the one to give me away. Ken was the witness and Ryuzaki… Well I was marrying him so all he needed to do was say 'I do.' I didn't care if he wore a tuxedo or not. Ryuzaki choose someone and payed him not to look when he signs his real name. Yes Ryuzaki… or L Lawliet told me his real name last night.

The cd started, we decided to just play a cd of the wedding music. "Blah, blah, blah, do you take Rose Oio as your wife?" "I do" "Blah, blah, blah, blah, do you Rose Oio take Ryuzaki?" "I do" "then you may kiss the bride. We had a simple wedding and finally we were married.

After the wedding we went back to the headquarters and enjoyed a peaceful night of no cases, no murders, just peace and quiet.

The end…. For now.

** ^_^ How'd u like that? There is more… Just wanna space them out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**9 years later**

**Info**

**Rose's pov**

Nine years had passed since I married L. We had a daughter, and another one on the way. Our daughter looks like L and a bit like me… Only the nose, our daughter's name is Kaze Lawliet… That is her true last name, but we use a different last name; Mizu. Kaze can speak English and Japanese.

Ken had decided that when he turned 20, 6 years ago, he would travel back to America to find love there. We get postcards every month, and phone calls every two months. L and I decided we should stay in Japan… He just stayed because I loved Japan; it was very friendly in the country side.

Oh yeah I forgot to mention! We live in between the country side and the city. Kaze has really shown a liking for softball and baseball lately. If I was up to it I would help Kaze with training, but with being pregnant I didn't want to hurt the baby. So I promised Kaze that when things are more normal with the baby that I would help her. The house we owned was three stories and a lot of bedrooms.

She was very happy. L stayed home, only sometimes leaving, that was whenever Watari was sick. Watari stayed with us after L and I married, he still is L's assistant, but he does help me with baby shopping, I'm not good at deciding.

**Story for real this time! ^_^**

"Mom can I have sandwiches for lunch?" Kaze asked me, we were in the kitchen, Kaze at the table, me by the refrigerator. I smiled and said "sure honey, what kind?" I asked "PBJ!" Kaze said "again? You sure you don't want bologna or something?" I asked Kaze shook her head "nope, I love PBJ!" Kaze said happily, she had defiantly gained a bit of my craziness when I was a child.

"Ok PBJ it is" I said grabbing the grape jelly from the refrigerator and went over to the pantry and grabbed peanut butter and white bread. L came in then "oh you're making lunch? Could I have a sandwich too?"

I stared at my husband "you want a sandwich? Nothing surgery like cake?" I asked, L shook his head no "no I feel like eating something normal" L said going over to Kaze and messing her hair up, then sitting down and putting his head down.

"Kaze why don't you go find Watari-san for me? Could you ask him to come here? Then afterwards go eat outside, then stay outside and play" I said, Kaze nodded and took the sandwich I made for her.

I walked over to a chair next to L. "L how do you feel?" I asked "my stomach hurts whenever I think of surgery stuff… I've barfed a few times this morning too" L confessed, I stared at him and asked "why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I didn't want you to be worrying" L replied, Watari came in and saw L with his head down. "What's wrong L?" "It's his stomach, it's bothering him and he can't eat sugar without puking" I explained. Watari came up and had L sit up; he moaned and clenched his stomach.

Watari and I got L's arms away and Watari felt one part of L's stomach. L gasped and sucked in air through his teeth, it was very obvious he was in pain. "It's appendicitis, the start of it, I'm going to have to take him to the hospital" Watari said.

"I hate the hospital!" L whined, I rubbed his back "come on L it won't be horrible, all their going to do is take out your appendices" I answered. "'sigh' fine" L said as he stood up and was helped out to the car by Watari.

Kaze soon came in and asked "where daddy and Watari?" "Daddy's stomach was hurting so Watari took him to the hospital, but he will be better in a couple of days" I said gently. Kaze nodded and gave me the plate she used for her sandwich.

** 2 days later**

Watari was bringing L home today! I was excited and Kaze helped me decorate a bit, When L walked in through the door, he looked a bit paler than normal. Kaze and I stood in the middle of the living room. "Welcome home L, welcome home daddy!" Kaze and I shouted, L smiled and went up to me and kissed me.

He then kissed Kaze's forehead. "Remember L you must rest for two days before I am allowing you back on cases" Watari told L, L nodded and sat on the couch. I sat next to him and he put his head on my shoulder.

L soon fell asleep; I didn't want to move him so I stayed like that for an hour or two. Watari came back in the living room and helped make L sleep on his side. I grabbed a blanket and draped it over him. L looked so peaceful while he slept that I never, I mean _never_ wake him up when he's asleep.

I sat at the kitchen table with my writing binder. I wrote manly about a girl who gets sucked through a portal to another dimension and time. The girl has to deal with a lot of stuff, she has to take up new hobbies, and everything has to be new for her.

At nine I yawned and decided that after writing 9 chapters that I could go to sleep. I took a shower and dressed in some comfy pajamas. I climbed in bed and fell asleep almost instantly. I was rudely woken up, I realized someone got on the bed; I turned my head and saw L. L put his arm over my waist after he laid down. "I thought you were sleeping on the couch" I said.

L cuddled up closer to me "I woke up and I didn't want to stay out there any longer" he mumbled half asleep. I fell back asleep rather fast, but before I fell fully asleep I kept feeling him moving closer and farther away from me.

Morning came by faster for me than normal. I look at the clock and it is 6am, so I got up and got some clean clothes. When I got out L was still fast asleep, I smiled at the peaceful look on his face '_L… I wish you didn't always push yourself so hard_' I thought as I walked to the kitchen.

Watari was in the kitchen making coffee "good morning Watari-san" "good morning Rose-san" I grabbed a cup and poured some water. I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and watched the news.

"_A murder has been walking through Japan for a day now. There have been 2 victims. We have no new information how they were killed_." The news reporter said '_wow people being murdered? Maybe L is working on that case_' I thought as I heard the bedroom door open.

I look over my shoulder and see L come out, looking tired but a bit refreshed. "Good morning L-san" Watari says, L looks towards Watari, who had moved to the living room and to a chair. "Morning Watari" L said "how are you feeling L?" I asked

"Fine, a bit hungry" L said heading towards the kitchen. Two minutes later and I heard Kaze enter the kitchen. "Daddy you're up!" Kaze shouted, I chuckled and stood up carefully and walked into the kitchen with my glass.

I saw L and Kaze laughing on the floor. "Hey what's so funny?" I asked, Kaze looked at me and smiled even brighter "oh daddy was just tickling me and I started to tickle him" Kaze explained. I smiled and put the glass on the counter.

I turned around just in time for L and Kaze to stand up. L walked over to the table which had a piece of strawberry cake on it. "Hey daddy how can you eat so much sugar and not be bouncing off the walls?" Kaze asked, L looked down at her and smiled "years of practice" he answered.

Kaze looked at me and I nodded my head "it's true, he's been eating sweets long before I met your father" I answered "wow can I eat sugar like daddy too?" Kaze asked suddenly looking between us "um…" I started "no Kaze sugar is not good for an already energized child" L said, Kaze frowned but left for outside.

"Thank you L" I said as I sat in a chair next to him. "It was no problem Rose" L said as he finished his cake. L stood up when he finished it and we both went to the backyard. We watched Kaze play on the swing set L had got her for her 4th birthday.

"Daddy come play catch with me!" Kaze said when she saw us, she came running up to us. L was thinking about it and after a minute he answered "Yes Kaze, I'll play catch with you." L stood up and Kaze gave him an extra mitt and she threw the ball to L. I watched Kaze and L play catch for an hour until Watari came out with a cell phone.

"L you have a call from NPSC *National Public Safety Commission* about the recent murders" Watari informed. L nodded and said "thank you Watari" he took the phone and went back inside. Kaze came up to me and grabbed my arm, also grabbing my attention.

"Mommy when your free can you teach me to pitch?" She asked, I smiled and nodded "yes I will Kaze, you know what? I use to pitch too when I was younger, but older then you" I replied smiling. Kaze got stars in her eyes "that's so cool mommy!" Kaze said loudly I nodded "yes, but Kaze you must have fast reflexes incase of balls coming straight back at you" I said.

"Ok mommy!" Kaze then went back inside and I stayed on the deck, my feet were killing me. L soon came back out, he was thinking hard about something. I didn't interrupt him, instead I stood up…. Well trying, with being pregnant it is kinda difficult to get up.

L helped me stand, but still had the look on his face. "Rose I think you and Kaze should leave for England, at least until the murder is behind bars" L said. I gave a simple answer "no" "Rose-" "no L I am not leaving you here with a murder, end of story" I interrupted.

"Rose I will not have you or our children near a murder" "I was near Kira" I replied "but you weren't pregnant and Kira didn't know your name" L argued with me. I softened my look "L look I love you and trust your abilities as a detective, do not belittle your ability."

L looked down "I know that Rose but what if this murder is smart and gets past me and to you and Kaze, and our soon to be child? I will not be able to live if you were hurt" I put my finger under L's chin and brought his head up. I then kissed his lips "L I can still fight if I need to… But if it'll make you happy Kaze and I will go to England for you."

L smiled "thank you Rose, you will be staying in my old orphanage, Watari made this orphanage for gifted kids" L explained. I nodded and L and I went to find Watari. "Watari Rose and Kaze agreed to go to Wammy's" Watari smiled and said "thank you Rose, L and I do not want to see any of you get hurt."

I nod and smile "well I am going to go pack" I walk to Kaze's room. "Kaze were going on a little trip" I said, Kaze looked at me and smiled "YEAH! Is daddy and Watari coming to!" Kaze asked "unfortunately no, daddy and Watari have work here" I said.

Kaze frowned but then shrugged "were we going?" "To Winchester, England" L replied for me from the doorway "daddy!" Kaze said smiling and running to him. L got into a half crouch (1 knee to his chest) and sat Kaze on his other leg.

"Kaze the only reason I am letting the two of you out of my sights is because of a murder around here…. I do not want any of you hurt" L said. Kaze looked like she was going to cry "Kaze dear you know your daddy loves you, but he wants us to stay protected and out of danger" I told Kaze, she nodded and wiped her eyes of the almost tears.

L hugs her and kisses her forehead "I'll be calling whenever I get a break from the case" L said, he looked between us both and Kaze and me nodded.

The rest of the night was silent and Kaze and my bags were packed. We had a silent dinner and when bedtime for Kaze came, L gave her a bedtime kiss and tucked her… And read her a bedtime story. When I was ready for bed I kissed L on the lips and went to bed. At sometime I felt L lay down next to me and push me closer to him.

**Next day**

Today was the day Kaze and me were going to England. Watari could not come with us because of the case but he said his friend would pick us up. L wanted us to use alias while staying there, but we decided not to.

I looked out the window for the plane. "Mommy were really high aren't we!" Kaze asked excitedly, I smiled "yes we are."

**Airport in England**

The plane lands and Kaze and I get our bags. We look for our names and see them on a sign. An old man is holding the signs. We walk up to him and he says "Are you Rose and Kaze Mizu?" He asked in Japanese, I answered in English "yes we are I'm Rose and this is my daughter Kaze."

"My name is Roger, follow me" we do and when we get outside we see a limo. "L assigned you the top floor" Roger said when we were in the limo. "Ok Mr. Roger!" Kaze said I looked out the window.

Roger drove up to an old house, but it was magnificent. There were no kids outside so I assumed they had classes. Roger grabbed our bags and walked us up to the top floor…. Too many steps for pregnant women!

When we get to our room I sat on the bed and fanned myself. "Dinner is at 7, you may have your dinner up here though if you don't feel up to walking those steps again" Roger said, I smiled "thank you but I'll walk down the stairs."

Roger nodded and left. Kaze went to the window and looked out "hey mommy kids are outside playing, can I go to please!" Kaze pleaded, I just could not deny her "go ahead" I replied. Kaze smiled "awesome!" Kaze made her way out the door.

**Kaze's pov**

I made my way out of the room and down all those stairs. I didn't quite make it there because I heard some snickers and some boy talking. "What are you going to do Near?" I walk into the room, which was a playroom.

A boy dressed in white was sitting on the ground and looking at a whole bunch of lego's that was in a pile. Another boy in leather and yellow hair was standing and looking down. "So Near what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing Mello" Near replied, Mello raised his arm and got his hand into a fist. Mello was about to punch Near but I said something "hey stop that!" I stood away from the doorway, Mello and Near turned toward me. "Who the hell are you?"

"Kaze" I replied "well Kaze why don't you go leave and play with…. Wait I've never seen you before today who the hell are you?" Mello screamed "I just said my name is Kaze, are you forgetful with names?" I asked, Mello became angry and started to walk to me.

Mello was about to hit me when Roger came in "Kaze your fa…." Roger stopped his sentence when he saw Mello with his fist ready. "Mello do not hit her! Do you have any idea who that is? I know I told you and Near we were having visitors until the case L is working on is done!" Roger said; Mello whitened a bit.

"You mean this is L's daughter?" 'Near asked, Roger nodded and looked at me "Kaze your father wants to talk to you, he's already talked to your mother" Roger informed me. I smiled and said "ok thank you Roger…. Which way is your office?"

Roger told me and I went towards it. When I got there I saw a computer opened facing towards Rogers's chair. I walked up to the computer and saw daddy! "Daddy!" I say, daddy smiles and say's "hello Kaze, how's the orphanage?" I shrug "it's ok… Oh that boy Mello was picking on that other boy 'Near" I said.

Daddy sighed "again? Tell me what happened?" He asked, I smiled and nodded "of course! Mello was about to punch 'Near and I interfered. Then Mello asked me my name and I said it. Then Mello ended up asking for it again and I told him and asked him if he was forgetful with names."

"Kaze you should not say mean things like that" daddy said, I frowned "I know daddy, but Mello was being a bully for fun!" Daddy sighed again and I could tell he was disappointed with me a bit. "Tell me what else happened."

"Well then Mello tried to punch me but Roger came in then and scolded Mello and said I was your daughter" I finished "why didn't you say that I was your father?" Daddy asked I frowned again "because daddy I didn't want them to become jealous and mad at me! Your L daddy! People here respect you!"

"Yes Kaze but remember I sent you and your mother there to be safe" daddy said. "I know daddy, I just didn't want 'Near to get hurt, especially when he did nothing wrong" I said "I know Kaze… Kaze I have to go now" "ok bye daddy" I said with a smile, daddy smiled back and said "I love you" "I love you to daddy!" I said and the screen went blank.

I walked out the door and to outside. Kids were still playing, which I was happy for. I saw a bunch of kids playing tag and I ran over to them. I played tag with them for an hour before I got tired. I walked away from the field and saw mommy sitting on a bench. I smiled and ran over to her "mommy your outside!" Mommy nodded and I sat next to her.

**Rose's pov**

I walked down those long stairs and I saw Roger in a hallway entrance. "Rose I must tell you something, please follow me" I nodded and followed Roger and he led me to his office. I sat in a chair and Roger sat in his chair.

'_Roger looks very much stressed_' I thought as Roger sighed and said "Rose I am sorry to say but L has been kidnapped" my eyes widened and I opened my mouth "what do you mean he was kidnapped?" "Watari told me after the phone call he went outside to get some air and Watari said L did not come back after 15 minutes. There was also blood on the sidewalk" Roger explained.

**L's pov**

My head is pounding. I open my eyes and see that I am on a cold floor, sitting against a cold wall. My arms are locked above my head. My right ankle is attached to a big medal ball. I look around the room and in front of me I see a plant on the left, a door in the middle of that wall.

The door opens and I look and see some guys. All 6 feet, they had black masks on. The masks are ski masks and I see the man who had stepped in first smile. "I see your awake finally L" I just stared at them. "My name is Russell, this is-" he pointed to the guy on his left "-Dragon, and this is-" pointed to his right "-Samuel."

"I hope you know why you're here L" Russell said, I ignored them. Russell snarled and came up to me and punched me in my stomach. I bent over and groaned I looked up to see Russell smiling. "Make sure you answer us from now on or you will be punished" Russell said and I stared at Russell.

"Where is your family?" Russell asked "I don't have any family" I said comely. Russell smirked and grabbed my hair "don't lie we know that you actually have a family, just tell us and we won't hurt them…. Physically anyway" Russell said laughing.

"I will not tell you anything" I replied and Dragon and Samuel came up to me and I took my chance. I tried kicking them and it somewhat worked. Samuel went down but Dragon grabbed my ankle and twisted it painfully.

I groaned and put my head on the wall. Dragon let my ankle go and I put my leg to my chest. Russell started laughing and said "this will keep happening if you do not tell us where your family is L" he taunted. I shook my head no and Samuel punched me in my face and my head banged against the wall. I saw black around the edges of my eyes, I groaned again.

**Rose's pov**

I would not tell Kaze about L missing. She would freak out and I did not want her to. I was quiet during dinner, after dinner I go up to our room and sit on the bed. I put my head in my hands and silently cried. '_L you could have asked for help. You didn't need to do that case all by yourself. Please come back safely_' I fell asleep soon after that thought.

**L's pov**

Russell, Dragon, and Samuel soon left after I refused to answer their question. My ankle was killing me, I think it's broken. I cannot get any sleep, my arms are uncomfortable, and I am in great pain from my ankle.

I stayed up all night watching the door. I tried getting out of the chains and I might be able to. I was alone all night. '_I have to get out of here…. Watari…..Rose… Kaze… My unborn child, they still need me…. I still need them_.'

Finally Russell, Dragon, Samuel came into my cage. "I think it's time for a bathroom break, Samuel, Dragon will help you" Russell said as he came up to me and put a blind fold on me.

**After bathroom break**

Walking on my ankle is a really bad idea, the pain is tripled and I feel like falling down, but Samuel and Dragon are dragging me around. They chained me back up after I got back to my cage. Russell took my blind fold off and got near my face. "Now are you going to cooperate and tell us where you family is?"

I shook my head and Russell sneered and grabbed my broken ankle. I groaned and he twisted it, I somewhat yelled. "Fine then you will tell us the security codes for United States" I widened my eyes "if I give you those codes the national grid would go down!"

Russell smiled and said "that's the point… I think your loosing brain cells." I give him a blank look. Russell backed up and Dragon and Samuel started kicking me. I try to curl up and eventually I do. They stop kicking and I'm shivering from the pain.

Russell and his two goons left and I stopped shivering. '_That got them to leave…. Now I have to figure out how to get out of here_.' I sat up and worked on my cuffs. I got them off and realized they never put the one on my ankle back on.

I stand up very slowly and my ankle almost gives out. I look about the room and see two random short bars on the ground. I walked very carefully over there and grabbed them. I ripped a long strip of my shirt off and tied the bars to my ankle as a brace.

I tried that for walking and I was fine. I walked over to the door and found it unlocked. I listened and when I heard nobody I opened the door and looked around. There were three hallways, one being alongside the door, and one in front of me.

I walked out of my cage and closed the door. I walked down the one in front of me. I stayed near the wall for support. I had walked for maybe five minutes when I heard voices. I tried to find a hiding spot, but I couldn't.

The voices got closer and all of a sudden a hand was wrapped around my mouth and an arm around my waist. The mysterious arms pulled me into a dark corner "do not make any noises" the voice to the mysterious arms said, I nodded.

We waited until the guards left and went past a corner, then my mouth was let go. I was turned around and I saw Samuel! Samuel looked angry "what are you doing you're ruining the plan I made" Samuel's voice was different, familiar.

"Yasayuki?" I asked Samuel nodded and his appearance changed to Pat or his real name Len Yasayuki. "What are you doing here?" I asked "I'll answer any questions later, for now though I need to get you back, I have a plan, but that's going to have to wait…. I'm fixing your ankle when we get back there I hope you know."

***Authors Note: Len Yasayuki or aka Pat is in another story…. I'm kinda adding new things, but it will make sense once I finish that story, that story will make everything understandable***

I nodded and carefully we got back to my cage. "Why are you with these crooks Yasayuki?" I asked "Rose knew this was going to happen so she sent me here to help you… Yes I did have to hurt you but I am fixing those damages" Pat explained.

Pat re-chained me and healed the inside of my ankle; so it's not broken, but it still looks like it is. "Tomorrow everyone is going out for drinking and I am your guard for that night, and then is when we escape" I nodded and Pat noticed how tired I was.

"L I'm going to put you to sleep later on, but for now save your strength, Russell and Dragon with me are coming back later to interrogate you" I nodded and Pat stood up and the appearance of Samuel came back.

Samuel left without a word and I let myself relax. '_Mother's here…. I wonder if the rest of the family is here._' An hour late Russell, Dragon, and Samuel come back in and start interrogating me. I don't answer and I get kicked and punched. Right before they were done punching and kicking me Samuel or Pat came close to me and made me fall asleep.

***Author's Note: Pat's like a medic ninja and he uses that to let L sleep.***

**Rose's pov**

I have been very agitated; I have been getting very little sleep. By the time I sit up someone is knocking on my door. "The door's open" I said and Roger steps in "Rose I have brought you breakfast, you must eat to keep your strength up." I nodded and said "I know I just am worried about L" "I know you are, but you have to think of your baby" I nodded again and started eating.

**L's pov**

When I finally woke up I was sore. All of the punches and kicks made my muscles ache… But I think my ribs are bruised. '_When are those thugs leaving? How long have I been asleep?_' I sit in a daze and after like three hours Samuel comes in.

He rushes up to me and puts his hand to my forehead. "Your burning up L" Pat un-chains my arms and my arms fall and I don't move them. Pat then helps me stand up; I got dizzy and put my hand on the wall. "I know you're not feeling well now L, but we need to get you out of here."

I nod and Pat starts walking forward, I start walking to. I felt a gun at my side from beneath Pat's coat. '_He probably has that gun for protection._' We walk out of the room and down the hall. My head starts pounding and I bring my right hand up and rub my forehead.

Pat noticed this "I know you're feeling horrible but we need to keep moving, after we get to my car that's outside then you can rest" I nodded and watched my surrounding's. There was a ton of doors, soon we were outside and Pat unlocked this black car.

He opened the back door and laid me down on the seat. The seats are leather and feel good against my head. "L I have to cover you fully with this blanket, were still not safe" I nodded and closed my eyes. Pat covered me with a blanket, it felt good since I was freezing and warm.

Pat started the car and started driving. He stopped and I heard someone come up to the window. I held my breath mostly. "Hey Samuel where ya going?" Some person asked "home, I'm exhausted" Pat said in Samuel's voice.

"What about L? Shouldn't you be watching him?" "I got Jackson to watch him" 'Samuel' said "ok have a good night then" Pat rolled up the window and started driving. After an half an hour driving "ok you can take the blanket off L" Pat said. I take it off my head and turned on my side, the blanket still covering me. I closed my eyes and after an hour of driving I fell asleep.

The next time I woke up I was in a bed and a cold wash cloth on my forehead. I look around the room and see a desk, a set of clothes on the desk, and a door. The door opened and Pat stepped in. "Yasayuki where am I?" Pat smiled "the cabins were renting for now. In a couple of days were getting on a jet to go back to England."

"Why England?" "Your wife and kids are there aren't they?" Pat said, I nodded and the door opened again. Pat and I looked towards it and mother came in. "L how do you feel?" Mother asked coming over to me.

"Fine" I lied mother smiled and said "just try to get some rest" I knew she had caught on to what to my lie and I nodded. Both Pat and mother left and I closed my eyes. Soon enough I fell asleep.

**Rose's pov**

I have been worried, but I have been taking care of myself. It has been three days of L being kidnapped. I walk to the library and see Near reading. Near looks up and nod, I nod back and walk over to read a Sherlock Holmes book.

An hour later Roger comes in "Rose you have a phone calls, he says it is urgent" I nod and I walk to his office. I pick up the phone and said "hello?" "Rose I would like to say I have your husband L with me, do not worry he is safe and were bringing him back to you on a plane tomorrow."

I widened my eyes and said "are you serious?" "Yes L is my friends adopted son, he does have a fever though" "other than that is he ok?" "No I'm afraid he has a broken ankle and bruised ribs" the voice replied. "You never told me your name sir" "Len Yasayuki or just Pat."

"Well Pat thank you… have you told Roger?" "Yes I have and I asked him to make it a surprise for you…. I'm sorry but I must be going now" "good bye" I hanged the phone up and I don't know what I felt.

**Rose (mother's) pov**

Pat was talking on the phone and I left to talk with L. L was awake and staring at the ceiling. "L how do you feel?" I asked, L looked at me "in pain and I know I still have a fever" L replied "yes you do… What is your wife like?"

L stared at me and replied "she's very different like me, she has not treated me like a freak, and she is a wonderful person" L said, I smiled. "I'm glad you found someone so understanding" I replied, L nodded and I heard a knock at the door.

Pat opened the door and said "we should get ready to leave, the plane will be here in four hours" I nodded "I'll help you L" Pat said, I nodded and left and got the clothes I had packed and also got Pat's clothes together.

An hour later Pat comes out with L in a wheel chair. "Pat I can walk" L argued Pat nodded and replied "you might be able to, but your still weak from the abuse and fever." L sighed "Pat I will be fine!" L exaggerated.

"L I am not letting you walk until we get on the plane and to your seat" Pat said. L grumbled "fine" I smiled and we made our way to the airport. When we got there Pat helped L onto the plane. I bought the tickets and Pat made L sit between us.

"Ryuzaki excited to be going back home?" I asked knowing saying L would cause an uproar. L nodded and soon fell asleep. "Excuse me" I said to the plane's flight attendant "yes?" She asked "could you get my son a blanket?"

The flight attendant nodded and went off to get one. She soon came back and I thanked her and covered L with it. L slept all through the flight, Pat checked his temperature every once in a while. "His fever is almost gone" Pat said when the plane was landing.

"Ryuzaki it's time to wake up" I said shaking L's shoulder. L woke up and looked around "we've landed" I said and L stood up slowly. He was swaying a little bit, Pat and I looked at each other and we both looked worried.

Pat grabbed L's arm and helped him off the plane. I could tell L wanted to sit down, but we didn't have the wheelchair yet. "Come on Ryuzaki just a little more" I said and he nodded. I went ahead to get our luggage and the wheelchair.

Pat followed slowly and soon L was back in the wheelchair. L looked so exhausted and soon fell asleep. "We should go to a hotel and let Ryuzaki sleep" I said and Pat nodded.

**At hotel**

Pat puts Ryuzaki in a bed and I got my hardly used cell phone out. I called the place where I knew his wife and kid, and soon to be kid was. "_Hello?_" "Hello, I just wanted to tell you we are close to the orphanage, but L has a fever so were going to wait for him to get better to bring him there" I said.

"_Is he awake so I know that it really is L?"_ "No I am afraid he is fast asleep" I said and soon ended the call. Pat came out and I asked "how is he?" "He should be fine in a couple of days" I nodded and felt exhausted.

"Rose you should go get some rest, you've been up for five days now" Pat said and I nodded. He led me to the other bed on one side. "You're going to sleep on the other side Pat" I mumbled and Pat chuckled "ok." I don't know when Pat came to bed but I felt the bed move and Pat lay on it.

Morning came by faster than I thought and I opened my eyes. L was still fast asleep, I looked over and Pat was asleep too. He looked horrible and exhausted '_Pat's been working himself too much_' I thought as I got up and walked to a chair. I grabbed my book and starting reading it.

Soon Pat sat up and looked around. "Good morning Pat" I said Pat nodded and said "morning" he got up and went to the bathroom. I looked back to L and he was looking better I smiled and stood up. I walked up to him and felt his forehead.

Pat came back out and saw me "how is he?" "Better I just am going to check his temperature" I said and Pat gave me a thermometer and L's temperature was 98.6. "Good it's normal, when do you want to call them?" Pat asked "sometime when it's more decent" I answered.

I looked at the clock and it was 5o'clocka.m. L soon wakes up; I stood next to him and kneeled "how are you feeling L?" "Better, my back is sore but that's from lying on my back" L said as he stretched. "When are we going to contact my wife?" "In an hour" I said.

**Pat's pov**

'_Rose wouldn't call this early unless it's absolutely important_' L nodded and walked to the bathroom, I waited for him to close the door and I went up to Rose. "His wife is going to give birth soon, is that why you said an hour?" I asked Rose nodded.

L came back out and came up to me. "Can I have a spare of clothes, I'd rather my wife not see me like this" "of course" I walk to a bag and gave L similar clothes "thanks" I nodded and he went back into the bathroom and soon the shower turned on.

**Rose's pov**

I opened my eyes and looked at the clock; 5. '_Great I can't fall asleep again_' I thought as I stood up and walked to the bathroom. When I walked back out my cell phone started to vibrate I answered it and "_Hello Rose" _the voice from the other day.

"Hello how do you know my name again?" I asked the woman chuckled "_I will explain when we get to the orphanage_" the voice explained "ok when is that?" "_In half an hour_" she said "really? Um I still have no idea what your name is" I said, a bit embarrassed.

"_Oh I am sorry my name is Rose, but you could just call me mother_" "mother? Does that mean your L's mother?" I asked "_his step mother_" Rose explained "oh so I'll see you and L in a little bit?" "_Yes I'll see you, goodbye_." I call Roger and explain and he got up to my room.

**L's pov**

I know my mother is hiding something from me because I know she would not want to leave so early. After I got dressed we checked out and got in the car. Mother was driving and she was somewhat driving fast.

We got to the orphanage fast and mother quickly put the car in neutral and shut the car off. We got out and went up to the door. Roger must have seen us because he opened the door. "L I'm glad you're here your wife is in labor!" Roger somewhat shouted.

My eyes widened "what!" I said and hurried upstairs, mother and Pat were following. When I got close to the room I heard Rose scream. I opened the door and ran up to her. "Rose!" "L!" She screamed she grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

It was hurting but I did not cry out from it. Pat came up to us he waited for the contraction to end "my name is Pat and I am a doctor, Rose please get me warm water and towels" mother nodded and ran out of the room.

Finally after so long Rose was allowed to push, Rose seamed to squeeze my hand harder. Soon I heard a baby crying out loud. "It's a boy" I heard Pat say, I could barely hear him I was so excited. Pat put the baby in Rose's arms and he looked like me.

He had some black hair, but he had blue eyes. "Oh L he looks like you, what should we name him?" Rose asked "How about Kiseki for a first name?" I asked Rose looked at me and smiled "Kiseki? I love it!

"Now for a middle name…. How about Ell?" I asked I smiled and nodded. "Kiseki Ell Lawliet" I said and kissed Kiseki on the head, and then I kissed Rose. Pat leaves us and my mother steps in, Rose looks up "are you the one who saved L?"

Mother smiled "I'm only one out of two, but I wanted to finally meet the one person to change my step son" mother said Rose smiled "well it's nice to meet the one who raised L" Rose said. Mother came closer and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Rose would it be ok if I sang the song I know, L knows the song" mother asked. "It's like a lullaby" I said Rose nodded and mother opened her mouth and started to sing.

"Lacrimosa dies illa. Qua resurgent ex favilla. Judicandus homo reus. Huic ergo parce dues. Huic ergo parce, Deus, Pie Jesu Domine, Judicandus homo reus Huic ergo parce, Deus. Pie Jesu Domine."

When mother finished I was surprised I was awake, usually I fall asleep when she sings this song. Rose smiled "that's a really pretty song" mother smiled "Rose do not be afraid to call me mom or mother" mother said.

**Rose's pov**

I felt so happy. My son Kiseki was in my arms and my husband right next to me. I couldn't stop smiling and after an hour of holding Kiseki L came and asked if he could hold his son. I nodded and handed him Kiseki. I watched L hold his son and soon I fell asleep.

**L's pov**

This was my first time holding my son and I still thought I would drop him. Mother came up to me and helped me reposition Kiseki. "Can I come in?" Kaze asked I smiled and answered "yes Kaze come in and see your little brother."

Kaze comes running and right to me. "What's his name?" Kaze asked excitedly "Kiseki Ell Lawliet" I said his full name. Kaze smiled "that's just as unique as Kaze Hope Lawliet!" Kaze somewhat shouted, Kiseki started crying. I started to rock him and after a few more cry's he calms down and falls asleep fast.

"Kaze you have to be quieter for now until Kiseki starts talking…. Which will be years" I said, Kaze nodded and did a motion like she was zipping her mouth closed. I smiled and Kaze got on her tiptoes, I put my legs down and moved Kiseki further down so Kaze could see him.

Kaze looked at Kiseki and smiled "he looks like you daddy!" Kaze said happily, not loud at all. Mother came up to Kaze and picked her up "come on its late and you look exhausted, you can see your brother tomorrow" Kaze nodded and she carried Kaze out of the room. I noticed a bin and I put Kiseki in it. I became very tired and laid my head on Rose's bed.

**Mother's pov**

After I set Kaze to bed and explained who I am I went back to Rose and L. L was fast asleep with his head on her bed. I smiled and went back out and got Pat "Pat I think we should put L on a bed" Pat smiled and I followed him.

Pat gently picked L up, but L started waking up so Pat lured him back to sleep with his chakra. L fell asleep again and we moved him next door and set him on that bed. I thanked Pat and Pat went to bed, I was not tired yet so I went to see Roger and I knew he was awake.

"How is Rose?" He asks "she's fine and her son is healthy" I reply, I started walking out the door "you're just going to say that and leave?" Roger asked, I nodded and left. I went to my room and lay down on the bed.

**Three weeks later**

**Rose's pov**

Finally after three weeks of staying in England we were getting ready to go back to Japan. I loved it in England but I was kinda sick of the city air. L was packing my bags while I held Kiseki; Kiseki has certainly grown since he was born.

L finished packing our bags and he turned towards me "ready to go?" I nodded and he picked up my bags; which was only two. I grabbed the baby bag and another bag full of toys; I placed them both on my right shoulder while I held Kiseki in my left arm.

We walked out and mother; or L's mother was holding Kaze's bags and her own bag. Kaze was smiling…. Then frowning "what's wrong Kaze? Were going back home but yet you look sad" I commented.

"Oh I was having such a great time with Near, he said we could still talk on the phone, but it's not as good as talking to him in person." Kaze said '_Maybe Kaze could come here for school_' I thought as we walked down the stairs.

Roger, Mello, and Near met us at the front door. "L you gotta come back soon!" Mello practically shouted, Kiseki started crying and I started rocking him. L looked really mad "Mello do not talk loudly with Kiseki nearby."

Mello nodded and bit into his chocolate, I watched Kaze say goodbye to Near. They hugged, well Kaze hugged Near. We walked out to the limo and Pat drove us to the airport. Once on the airplane Kaze fell asleep and I was close to falling asleep, I noticed L take Kiseki and I let my arms drop.

When I woke up again I noticed we were close to landing. I stretched and sat normally, I noticed mother holding Kiseki and L was sleeping. He woke up immediately and looked at me and smiled. "I'm glad you're awake, you've been sleeping the whole ride" he teased.

I just smiled and got ready for the plane to land. I helped Kaze get out of her seat and we got our entire luggage. I let mother hold onto to Kiseki; she looked like she wanted to. L and I wanted to surprise Watari with our arrival, we did alright.

I knocked on the door and Watari answered it. His eyes bugged out and he instantly grabbed me and hugged me. He soon let go of me and latched onto L. We settled into the house and Watari was holding Kiseki.

The day went by quickly and soon Kiseki was lying on a bin and L and I settled on the bed. We were exhausted, but we didn't feel like sleeping yet. "L I think Kaze wants to go to that orphanage school" L stared at me "why do you say that?"

"Well Kaze looked very upset about leaving Near" "so do you want Kaze to go to England for school?" L asked, I looked upset "I don't know, if Kaze wants to then" I said and L nodded and I fell asleep.

**Done for now….. Should I add another part? Like with Kaze and Kiseki older? Should Kaze and Kiseki go to Wammy's?**

**Please give you your opinion. Please no harsh comments.**


End file.
